Friki Cruzadas
by Darth Vicious
Summary: Divertida historia que originalmente tenia su pagina y todo pero desaparecio aun asi esta completa ademas incluye cantidad de series muy divertido.
1. Prologo

* * *

Friki Cruzadas: Prólogo

* * *

Bienvenidos al fantabuloso mundo de Frikun!

Hay mucho que contar sobre las Friki Cruzadas, pues lo que empezó como un divertido proyecto entre amigos de una mailing list ha alcanzado unas cotas ciertamente inesperadas.

El Making of... (basado en hechos reales)

Todo empezó con Lord Black (él siempre ha sido el culpable de todas nuestras desgracias XD), que, hablando con Animo de la posibilidad de añadir fanfics a la página web de MangaForum, recibió un sí como respuesta. LordBlack, cual infante ilusionado se puso manos a la obra y le salió una cosa muy seria, tanto que Animo se quedaba dormido cada vez que la leía XDDD.

Animo, de todos modos, ilusionado con la idea (par de crios ¬¬ XDDD), hizo una especie de parodia de Star Wars centrada en el Universo MangaForum, Con "Lord Blaider", "Animo Walker", y demás indeseables... Nuestro Señor de la Tiranía favorito, LordBlack, cogió la idea rápidamente y descubrió el mundo de la comedia (animalito...).

Claro que también pensó en que se habían hecho muchas parodias de SW, así que decidió montar su propia saga (hey, este es un hecho importante, a Geroge Lucas y Cels Piñol les ocurrió lo mismo ^^). Envió via e-mail a Animo (sí, bueno, se nos ha olvidado comentar que cada uno vive muy alejado del otro) el principio de una historia titulada LA SAGA DE LORDBLACK, en la que un Semielfo llamado Jax robaba la estaua sagrada de Asuka la pelirroja de su Castillo en Zenthil Keep, dentro del reino de Acheron...

A Animo le gustó la idea (es un muchacho que se contenta con poco ^^U), y continuó la historia donde LordBlack la había dejado, además de cambiar el título de la misma a Friki Cruzadas.

Ya no había marcha atrás...

Al duo se le sumó Darkmon, el tercer chalado, y entre los tres fueron dando forma a un hermoso (o algo así) mundo de fantasía heorica: Frikun. En él encontramos la eterna guerra entre los reinos Acheron y Animus, que luchan por un hentai depravado y otro más sano respectivamente. En todo este maremágnum encontramos a tropas de Caballeros del Zodiaco, los más variopintos medios de transporte (Nubes Kinton, Evas...), latas de cerveza, mucho fornicio y más cachondeo aún. En la mailing list se sucedían comentarios de lo leido y ánimos para seguir con la historia.

A todo esto, Darkmon se vio obligado a dejar las Frikis por cuestiones personales (que era un vago, vamos XD), y como caido del cielo apareció Krestas, que había leido lo publicado en la página de MangaForum hasta el momento y no quería limitarse a seguir disfrutando de las desdichas de los frikis... ¡quería ayudar a ampliar ese Universo! Siendo un trio de nuevo, y con sangre nueva entre sus filas, los Freak Crusaders continuaron escribiendo chorradas sin parar: se descubrieron nuevos personajes, se redujo el hentai (con el fin de que Krestas no se desmadrara), se añadieron más incoherencias al guión... y por fin se dio por terminada la historia.

El porqué de todo esto

Hemos decidido recopilar los 20 capítulos que componen las Friki Cruzadas en 2 tomos (bueno, en 2 páginas html ^^U) para que los que las leyeron pudieran disfrutar de la historia seguida, y no abriendo páginas distintas bajadas previamente de la web de MangaForum. Asimismo, se ha procurado mejorar algo la maquetación (ojo, ¡algo! XD), cambiar ciertos diálogos y corregir las faltas de ortografía (lo más laborioso de todo ^^U).

De todos modos, hemos de resaltar como curiosidad que los dos capítulos finales nunca llegaron a publicarse en la página web de MangaForum, quisimos esperar a esta Edición Especial para... bueno... (pssst... chicos, ¿para qué lo hicimos?)... ^^U Bueno, la verdad es que fue para hacer un poco la puñeta y dejar a todos nuestros fans sin saber como acababa. Pedimos perdón!!! ^____^

Queremos que disfrutéis de una historia sin complicaciones, sin ninguna explicación filosófica de trasfondo. Simplemente queremos que disfrutéis de un argumento parodia de si mismo, con gags variados y extraidos de series de manganime o películas célebres. Queremos que disfrutéis (repetimos) leyendo las Friki Cruzadas tanto como nosotros al escribirlas (a veces se nos hacía difícil no reirnos delante del monitor, para sorpresa de nuestras familias, que nos toman por locos después de esto).

El Universo de las Friki Cruzadas

Realmente, las cosas han ido mejor de lo esperado. Mucha gente ha querido aportar su granito de arena a la idea inicial de LordBlack, y entre todos hemos podido hacer que este pequeño mundo creciera poco a poco. Además de Las Friki Cruzadas 2: FreakHeart, en las que ya estamos trabajando, tenemos entre manos un proyecto de manga basado en la historia y un What If? al más puro estilo Marvel para darle un toque de originalidad a estas aventuras medievales.

Si el presupuesto lo permite, incluso contrataremos a un corrector tipográfico profesional XDDD

Una vez más, bienvenidos los nuevos friki cruzados y un saludo (además de nuestro eterno agradecimiento) a nuestros antiguos compañeros de aventuras.

Bienvenidos al mundo de Frikun...

The Freak Crusaders Team

[ TOMO I ] [ TOMO II ] 


	2. tomo 1

TOMO I - Capítulos 1 al 10

* * *

Escriben, a 33.3333% cada uno, los frikis LordBlack, Animo y Darkmon. 

by LordBlack © 1999 todos los derechos reservados.   
by Animo © 1666 con derecho a una consumición.   
by Darkmon © año 3 después de Cristo.SIN DERECHO ALGUNO. 

PARA MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS (SI TUS PADRES ESTAN AL LADO)   
PARA TODAS LAS EDADES SI ESTAS SOLA O SOLO. 

UN RELATO BASADO EN HECHOS REALES. ESTO FUE LO QUE OCURRIÓ...

* * *

En un reino lejano, muy lejano, lleno de batallas, sexo... ocurrió la siguiente historia sin parangón.  


EPISODIO 5º (En plan Star Wars...)

* * *

CAPITULO 1 

La Desgracia

Una sombra presurosa vagaba rápida y tenaz por los innumerables pasillos del Castillo Hentai, oscuro hogar de LordBlack y sus partidarios.... Esta sombra era un ladrón del Reino de Animus, la persona fue buscando hasta que encontró un cofre, superó todas las barreras de seguridad al mas estilo Lupin, y consiguió su objetivo mientras LordBlack y compañía se encontraban haciendo cosillas. 

-¡Ja,ja,ja!- El famoso ladrón el semielfo Jax el "Señor de los anillos" había cometido un nuevo robo...lo que no sabía era la que se iba a liar mas tarde.... 

Como todas las mañanas, LordBlack nada más despertarse se fue al Santuario dedicado a la gloria y adoración de Asuka Langley, la pelirroja mas deseada por todos los súbditos del Reino del Hentai.  
Se acercó con cuidado, rezó varias oraciones en favor de la belleza de Asuka, abrió el cofre donde se decía estaba una estatua de la gran Asuka completamente desnuda -pocas personas habían gozado del privilegio de tal visión- pero...... 

LordBlack: O_O!!!!, NO ESTÁ!! HA DESAPARECIDO!!! ARGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

una desgracia se iba a cernir sobre el reino... 

LordBlack: Diox mío!!!, La estatua sagrada de Asuka, ha desaparecido!!, llamaré mentalmente a mi subordinado Darkmon. 

LordBlack: Darkmon, acude al santuario de Asuka.  
Darkmon: mpffffff!!!   
LordBlack:O_O!! eign?  
Darkmon: mmmmmm, ìeeeeeccccc, ahhhhhhh (jadeo grande)   
Darkmon: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhprrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr   
LordBlack: O_O coño!!! Darkmon, que haces? guarro!!! ¬___¬   
Darkmon: O_O!! jarree!! mi señor, perdone, estaba cagando ^_^   
LordBlack: -__-UUUUUU bueno, águila del desierto, ven enseguida que han robado la estatua de Lady Asuka   
Darkmon: O_O!! no puede ser!! 

En el Santuario de Asuka 

LordBlack: Mira esta nota que he descubierto, el muy tunante nos ha dejado una tarjeta de visita -_-   
Darkmon: A ver... « Jax el Semielfo Ladrón. Se hacen encargos a domicilio, desvalijamos todo, no dejamos nada. "Somos profesionales",  
P.D. Meiko es la mas guapa, jodeos hentais de mierda, viva Meg Ryan ^_^ »   
Darkmon: Hábrase visto ¬_¬, que cara!!!   
LordBlack: Tú lo has dicho, todo el mundo sabe que la mejor es Sandra Bullock, no Meg Ryan.  
Darkmon: Majestad, no me refería a eso ¬__¬   
LordBlack: Ah nop?, joer pues mira +^_^+   
Darkmon: Me refiero que es un meikobaboso, y por eso ha hurtado la imagen de Asuka.   
LordBlack: Es verdad...jodido katsurero \_/, Darkmon irás al Reino de Animus con tu destacamento de Caballeros del Zodiaco. Los machacarás, pondrás fin a su existencia, violarás a los hombres, matarás a las mujeres y los niños, les pondrás los Fruittis, el Telediario, hablarás del tiempo....   
Darkmon: Tranquilo mi señor, mataré a todo el mundo, creo que así acabaremos antes.   
LordBlack: No se nos olvida una cosa :/ ¿?¿?¿?.  
Darkmon: Pues...   
LordBlack: Joer la estatua!!! O_O   
Darkmon: Coño es verdad!!.   
LordBlack: Pues nada, id a por el Jax ese y me lo traéis arrastrando, le haré ver las obras completas de Shirow .  
Darkmon: Podéis confiar en mí, mi señor, os traeré al katsurero y dejaré el castillo de Animus como Bosnia, si no lo cumplo que venga Lázaro Muñoz y lo vea....   
LordBlack: Tenéis mi bendición Caballero Darkmon .

Los Caballeros del Zodiaco comandados por Darkmon parten en nubes mágicas al más puro estilo Gokuh, y se dirigen al reino de Animus en busca del Semielfo Jax el Kanji, ladrón de la estatua sagrada de Asuka.... 

* * *

CAPITULO 2 

Comienzan las hostilidades 

Castillo de Animus 

Animo: Mmm, que paz se respira.   
Selene: Sí mi señor, se respira paz...(Se puede respirar la paz?)   
Manga: Mi señor!!!, Mi señor!!!, mi primo QuakeSeiya desea consultaros una cosa mi señor .  
Animo: Qué cosa, mi buen Manga.  
Manga: Nada, simplemente quería preguntar si una legión de Caballeros del Zodiaco, comandados por el infame Darkmon, con cara de pocos amigos, puede representar una amenaza para el reino..   
Animo: O_O...., co...ño!!!, pero..tu que crees..que vienen a tomar café!!!???...y... ¿quién es Darkmon?.   
Manga: Ah...nop?.  
Animo: Avisar a Ender el "News" y a Miz, mis consejeros reales, ellos sabrán que hemos de hacer en esta crisis.   
Selene: Mi señor, ¿aviso a mi destacamento de Sailors? .  
Animo:Sí dama Selene, se precisa toda la ayuda disponible.. ahhh que no se os olvide, joven dama, traer a Sailor Marte, que por cierto, creo que está durmiendo en mi habitación.   
Selene: ¿En su habitación?, ¿Pero vos y ella...?   
Animo: No, no, dulce dama, no malinterpretéis ese hecho, pues la dulce y encantadora Sailor Marte últimamente ha tenido unos espíritus malignos alrededor suyo, que no ha conseguido espantar ella sola. He considerado oportuno dedicarle toda mi atención a Rei, pues por las noches tiene pesadillas y ...   
Selene: No se moleste su excelencia en darme explicaciones, pues de sobras sé que le ha sido infiel a la hechicera Shayla Shayla en su larga ausencia...   
Animo: Ssssssssssssssssssssshhh, calla joven dama, pero no lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque tengo mi muñeca derecha mal herida , y uno, pues tiene necesidades, así que está perfectamente justificado... 

- En ese momento irrumpe en la Sala la hechicera Miz... -

Animo: Aachuuuuuuuu, ejem ejem.... Dios mío que tos, hola Mizzz!!!!   
Selene: Hola, Miz... 

- Miz se dirige despacio y sigilosamente hacia el trono de Animo, poco a poco se va acercando, y con una mirada picarona insinúa que Selene debería marcharse de la sala porque tiene algo importante que comentar. -

Animo: Dama Selene, ¿sería tan amable de desalojar la sala por favor?. Tengo que discutir unos temas estratégicos con la hechicera del agua, Miz.   
Selene: De acuerdo majestad, ahora voy para su habitación... estoooooooo, digo que voy a dar una vueltecilla por los jardines reales para buscar a la cuadrilla de Sailors 

- Selene abandona el salón real, con un gesto de resignación, debido a la aparición de Miz. -

Miz: Señor, señor, he vuelto a consultar los astros...   
Animo: Por favor, no lo demores más... ¿como ves nuestro futuro, el futuro de este inmenso reino?   
Miz: Mi señor, lo que me dicen los astros es realmente preocupante, una sombra terrible se ciñe sobre nuestro castillo. El Reino de Animus corre serio peligro, nuestro intento de alejar la perversión procedente del reino de LordBlack puede convertirse en nuestro peor enemigo, debería recapacitar sobre lo que ha hecho con esa estatua...   
Animo: Por la diosa Luna!!, si mi padre oyera semejante blasfemia, si el gran Animus escuchara tu insolencia!!!, largo de esta sala inmediatamente!.  
La lujuria debe ser exterminada en todo lo que rodea al reino de Animus, ¿ya has olvidado quien fue el que te enseñó la magia del agua ?...si el todopoderoso Animus estuviera aquí, recibirías un gran castigo por tu poca fe, por favor Miz, déjame solo... 

- Miz, con cara triste y cabizbaja abandona el salón real. - 

Animo: ¡Padre!, ¡padre!, ¡te necesitamos!, ¡ahora más que nunca!, se que me oyes allí arriba, por favor, échame una mano, déjame una PlayStation, págame el teléfono, haz algo!!, pero dame una señal, ¿que debo hacer padre mío?... 

- De repente, en medio del silencio, un guerrero irrumpe en la sala, a cuestas lleva una espada con más puño que hoja, y una armadura más hortera que la de Breif Jart (XDDD) - 

Animo: Ehhhh, ¿Quién sois vos?, ¿cómo habéis entrado aquí?, ¡Guardias!, ¡Guardias!   
Guerrero: No se moleste pobre mortal, no pueden oírle... 

- Los guardias estaban de marcha con Akemi - 

Animo: ¿Como que no? ¿A que saco mi loro de 500 W y lo pongo a toda caña?   
Guerrero: Sería inútil, no le oirán 

-Animo coge su Sony de 500 W, mete el CD de la banda sonora de Breif jeart (que sí leñes!!, que se pone Brave Heart) y lo pone a todo trapo. - 

Animo: Demonios!!, es verdad, no se oye!!...¿Que demonios pasa?   
Guerrero: Fácil, en el siglo 3 antes de la muerte del gran Darkmon aún no existía la luz...   
Animo: Wiñ¿?, quién es Darkmon¿?, un nuevo personaje del Final Fantasy, del Xenogears¿?, ¿o qué?   
Guerrero: Aún no lo conoce, lo conocerá en breve.   
Animo: Quién se ha creído que es usted, Rappel¿?   
Guerrero: Seré breve, soy una aparición, un espíritu del tiempo, mi nombre es Kamisama. Soy un guerrero de la familia de los Tres Tigres Tigretones, la familia Kami. Procedo de un tiempo diferente, concretamente, vengo del futuro, de 600 años adelante.   
Animo: Y que pasa¿?, buscas tus raíces o que¿?, joder pues cómprate una enciclopedia que seguro encuentras algo...   
Kamisama: La razón de mi largo viaje es mucho más noble y pura. He venido a ayudarle y a ayudarme a mi mismo.   
Animo: Bien!!!!!!!, ¿que me has traido?, una caja de condones de látex¿?... es que los de ganchillo son poco eficientes, y digo yo que en el futuro algo de más calidad si tendréis...   
Kamisama: No, no, por favor, se me acaba el tiempo, y debo ahorrar esfuerzos, pues deberé de ayudarle a lo largo de la gran batalla que va a librar   
Animo: Batalla?¿?, que es eso?¿?, como en el Quake¿? 

- QuakeSeiya entra en la sala - 

Seiya: ¿Alguien dijo Quake?   
Animo: Por favor QuakeSeiya, discúlpanos un segundo. 

- QuakeSeiya abandona decepcionado la sala - 

Kamisama: ¿Que es el Quake?, bueno, es igual, no me queda mucha energía, tome este amuleto que le servirá para salvar su vida... 

- Animo recibe el amuleto de Tiraslin, +10 HP, +5 VITALITY, +15 DEX, -15 ESTUPIDEZ - 

Animo: Peroooo que preciosidad!, ¿quien lo ha tallado?...   
Kamisama: Tu padre Animus lo hizooooo... 

- Kamisama se desvanece y desaparece su imagen, Animo observa con detenimiento el amuleto. El amuleto es metálico, y está estampado con colores blanco y negro, en él se ven 3 círculos en total, dos pequeños, y uno grande envolviendo a los dos pequeños... en ese momento, Xenocida News hace acto de presencia - 

Xenocida: Mi señor, ¿que ha pasado?, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?   
Animo: Esto es la guerra, definitivamente estamos en guerra .  
Xenocida: Joder, pues en las news no pone nada.   
Animo: Ignorante, menudo mensajero estás hecho!!!, Consejo Real!!!, convoco Consejo Real, y os quiero ver a todos allí... 

* * *

CAPITULO 3 

El Consejo Real 

- En la tabla redonda de la corte de Animo se encuentran las personas de confianza de su majestad Animo. Akemi, Selene, Xenocida, Jax, QuakeSeiya, Manga,Miz,AnimeMaster, Amai-Chan y el hueco de Shayla Shayla... 

Animo: Supongo que todos los aquí presentes han recibido la noticia de que LordBlack ha tomado represalias serias y preocupantes.   
Jax: Bueno!!, Animo espero que esta vez nos hayas reunido para una batalla de verdad!!!, que la verdad, yo estaba muy a gustito babeando a Meiko, ya solo me quedaba por babearle la espina dorsal y el lóbulo de la oreja derecha!!.   
Xenocida: Jax,tú y tus pollos!, digo polladas!, mira Jax, si Animo nos ha reunido es por algo, seguro que nos va a regalar armaduras nuevas o algo así.  
Selene: Yo quiero un gato nuevo!!, que el último que tuve se fue a la luna... Y hasta que no se invente el Challenger, no tengo posibilidad de...   
Animo: Bastard!!!!, digo Basta!!!!, seamos serios por Luna!!!, la situación es crítica y vosotros aquí de cachondeo, mira Jax, a la próxima te baneo y a ti Xenocida, te quitó el OP como te pongas en plan criticón...

Miz: Ya basta!!!, escuchadme todos, nuestro reino va a desaparecer.   
Animo: eiñ¿?   
Manga: BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP manga mode B_O_T set +on 

QuakeSeiya: Que me den la armadura ROJA y estos se enterarán de lo que vale un peine.  
Animo: Miz, explícate.   
Miz: Mis predicciones apuntan a que un guerrero llamado Darkmon, y los secuaces de LordBlack, van a poner en peligro nuestro reino de paz y armonía.   
Manga: BIP BIP BIP BIP 

- Mientras que en la sala de reuniones los pringados del Castillo de Animus debatían que hacer, el malvado Darkmon se acercaba más y más al Castillo, y meditaba en silencio. - 

Darkmon: Jejeje, esta es mi oportunidad, si me sale bien la cosa demostraré a todos que soy mas poderoso que ese patán y putrefacto ser que tengo por Señor, jajajaja, se enterarán todos del verdadero poder de la friki fuerza y que gracias a mis conocimientos de Dragon Ball y Saint Seiya puedo acabar con quien sea. jajajajjajajajajja (risa típica de malo, con problemas de identidad, ejemplo Jack Nicholson como Joker)  
Caballero del Zodiaco: Lord Darkmon, nos acercamos al objetivo, como suponíamos no hay defensas, el campo está operativo.   
Darkmon: Muy bien, ¡¡poneos todos en formación de ataque!!, recuperamos la estatua de Lady Asuka!! y le daremos una paliza a esa panda de frikis.  
Todos los caballeros al unísono: ¡¡ Por la Gloria de Acheron, Reino del Hentai !! 

- Los más de 100 caballeros forman una cuña de ataque, no en vano esta fuerza aérea era la gloria del reino de Acheron, se decía que Darkmon les había enseñado técnicas acerca de una cosa llamada la friki fuerza, ya que Darkmon era uno (por no decir el único) de los llamados Jediotakus, personas que defendían hasta la muerte sus creencias.  
Estaba subordinado al gran Lord Bane más conocido por LordBlack, el cual con sus poderes sobre el hentai y la tecnología mas avanzada de los ordenadores Macintosh y predicando la religión de Shirow reinaba en el reino de Acheron..Unió a los shiroweros, hentais, sukebes y demas fauna... toda la escoria del planeta estaba reunida en su reino....   
Y ahora les habían robado la estatua de Asuka...y lo iban a pagar caro, el Gran Animus fue un luchador nato, pero su hijo Animo se dedicaba más a trajinar a las niñas, como si fuera Romario, pero pagaría cara su pasividad y su osadía de robar la estatua más preciada del reino... -  


  
  
Caballero del Zodiaco: Señor, objetivo a la una en punto, vista total!!!   
Darkmon: Muy bien preparar kame hames ribonucleicos   
CdZ (Caballeros del zodiaco): ¡¡SI SEÑOR!! 

Haces de energía surgen de las manos de los 100 caballeros...y disparan una gran onda de energía.. 

KAMEEEEEEKAMEEEEEEHAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH   
SIUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM   
CRASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

CAPITULO 4 

La Humillación de Animo

Sala del Reuniones del Castillo de Animus 

Animo: Bien como decía... ehhh!!!!, que pasa!!!??? O_O   
Todos: O_O jare!!!   
Manga: BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP 

- Se oye un gran ruido que hace estremecer todo el Castillo -

Jax: Nos atacan!!! O_O Diox mío!! he de ver a Meiko y terminar de babearla.   
Selene: Señor mis Sailors no están no las veo!!! han desaparecido todas!  
Animo: Todas!?   
Selene: Todas menos Sailor Marte que...estaba en su habitación -___- 

- Las Sailors estaban de juergas hentai en el Castillo Hentai de LordBlack -

Animo: Esto...bueno...y...   
QuakeSeiya: Tranquilidad, la barrera de energía que produce el quakesistema nos protege ^_^.  
Animo: Ah menos mal ^_^.   
Miz: Señor Animo no es momento de hacer el friki, hemos de contratacar y ver que pasa.   
Animo: Tenéis razón Miz, pero de momento parece que la barrera nos protege, esperaremos a que se cansen y luego los machacaremos antes de que empiece Slayers.  
Todos: Síiiii!!!! ^___^ 

- Afuera del castillo -

Darkmon: El plan A ha funcionado... ¿y nuestro contacto dentro del Castillo?.  
Cbz: Contactado. Enseguida pondrá en marcha el plan B 

- Como en todos los reinos del bien siempre hay un traidor, y el Castillo de Animus no iba a ser menos, Ender el "News" era un hentai ilegal, siempre mandaba a través de las news envíos ilegales de Super Taboo y otros mangas hentais... -

(Nota de Animo: Espero que la Sociedad de Autores no lea eso. XDD)

Ender: Ahora sabrá el Capullo del Rey como las gasta Ender el Xenocida XDDDDD.   
Ender: Xenocida a Barón Hentai, barrera desactivada .  
CbZ: Recibido Xenocida, LordBlack os recompensará, corto y cierro.   
Ender: Un cuarto de hentai para mí, la ilusión de toda una vida +_+, mi propio servidor de news hentai, ¡¡¡¡ bien!!!! 

- Fuera -

Darkmon (con un megáfono): A ver, panda de frikis, devolvednos la estatua u os damos de hoxtias, que hasta los tomos de Glénat van a temblar!!!. 

- Dentro -

Animo (pensando): Saldré a ver a ese Darkmon, pero antes me pondré el talismán que me dio el tal Kamisama...  
Animo: No nos asustas pedazo de marica, atrévete a tirarnos otro kame, nuestra barrera es más poderosa que la del centro de Nerv, pringado. Lo menos tenemos 69 barreras energéticas. 

- Fuera -

Darkmon: O_O..ma..ri..cón... yo.....   
Darkmon: TE VAS A ENTERAR GUALTRAPA ,VAMOS A ENTRAR AHI Y OS VAMOS A CANEAR A TODOS!!! 

- Dentro -

QuakeSeiya: Creo que no es muy prudente cabrearle, Alteza.  
Animo: Tranquilo, tu quakesistema nos protege ^_^ 

- un Kame Hame traspasa la barrera y rompe medio Castillo, aparte de que la sala de reuniones se cae abajo -

todos:O_O jooooooodeeerrrrrrr   
Manga: BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP  
QuakeSeiya: Diox mío vamos a morir!!!!!   
Jax: Meiko!!!!!!   
Amai-Chan: Por los OVAs de Slayers.   
Recca: Activaré mis poderes ígneos!!   
AnimeMaster: A mí los poderes de Rurouni Kenshin!  
Selene: Pristina luna dame el poder!!!   
Miz: Joder por un número no acierto 4 en la primitiva!! (para los despistados: Menuda adivina!!) 

- entonces entra Darkmon en la sala... y un combate se avecina... -

Darkmon: Vamos a ver quién es el friki de Animo, el hijo del capullo de Animus.  
Animo: ¿Osas llamar capullo a mi padre?   
Darkmon: Ah, tú eres el friki....-_-   
Manga: XDD......apartaos!!   
todos:o_O   
Manga: Utilizare mi técnica mortal el...CHULOR.BMP!!!! 

- por razones evidentes no hemos podido esceneficar en este archivo .html el ataque de Manga.-

QuakeSeiya:O_O todos a cubierto!!!!!   
Darkmon: jajaja. friki... adelante mierdecilla de alhelí atácame 

- Manga lanza multitud de proyectiles de luz, los cuales surgen de sus manos. Parece un ataque destructivo, pero resulta fútil ya que Darkmon levanta una barrera de energía la cual hace que los proyectiles se desvanezcan al tocarla.... -

Miz: Venga todos a una... a la carga protejamos al friki de nuestro señor!  
Animo: O_O yo? un friki? .

Miz lanza sus hechizos más poderosos, al mismo tiempo Akemi saca una espada y ataca, a la vez. que Anime Master saca su katana y le secunda en el ataque, mientras Jax empieza a disparar dagas como un loco, y QuakeSeiya hace su famoso golpe de meteoros de pegaso, pero todo resulta inútil, con un mero gesto la barrera repele todos los ataques y hace que estos se vuelvan contra ellos, con el resultado de que todos los presentes excepto Animo y Darkmon quedan inconscientes en el suelo. 

Darkmon:Jajajaja, locos no podéis hacer nada contra la friki fuerza... incluso tu padre no pudo conmigo.  
Animo: Mi padre... luchó contigo?   
Darkmon: Sasto chaval, era un Jediotakus igual que yo, pero tú no tienes el mismo nivel, eres como Kyousuke del Angel de U-Jin, sólo te dedicas a darte manolas y fornicar como un conejo 

Animo: Hombre yo ....la verdad es que disfruto con eso +^_^+ 

Darkmon: ¡Bueno, no se hable más! ¡Bastante tiempo he perdido ya contigo! ¡No eres ni la mitad de hombre que tu padre! ¡Él sí que era un gran guerrero! ¡Era un fenómeno!   
Animo: ¿Por qué oscura razón alabas tanto a mi padre?   
Darkmon: No soy mariquita, si eso es lo que piensas. Existe una razón que justifica tales palabras, y muy pronto gozarás de la terrible verdad. Pero no será hoy... 

Darkmon saca una espada digna de aparecer en el Final Fantasy 666, y una Heineken que bebe de un trago al instante. Entonces su aura de poder comienza a crecer a su alrededor. 

Darkmon: Ahora sabrás el poder que proporciona la friki fuerza...   
Animo: ¡No me vencerás sin lucha! 

Hay unos leves escarceos, pero en ese preciso momento surge en la moribunda sala un personaje oscuro e insoportable, como por arte de magia, entre Darkmon y Animo. 

Matsuyama: Animo, estúpido, jamás podrás vencerle. Tu única salvación está en el P.P.Q.O.Q.  
Animo: ¿P.P.Q.O.Q?   
Matsuyama: Piernas para qué os quiero. Huye del castillo o morirás. Yo puedo teletransportarte lejos de aquí.   
Animo: No pienso huir contigo mientras no me pagues.   
Darkmon: Matsuyama, ¿no decías que nunca sacarías una revista a color?   
Matsuyama: Darkmon, eres un pesado.   
Darkmon: Ahora vais a ver. Os mandaré a ambos al infierno de un solo golpe.   
Matsuyama: Puta, pedo, cabrón, coño, mierda.   
Animo: Pero... ¿qué dice este?   
Matsuyama: Es que llevaba mucho tiempo sin decir una palabrota y tenía mono. 

- Darkmon levanta su espada por encima de sus hombros. -

Animo: ¿Qué extraño interés os mueve a ayudarme, guerrero Matsuyama?   
Matsuyama: No es hora de dar explicaciones. ¡Vámonos de aquí! 

En aquel instante, Matsuyama agarra a Animo del brazo y Darkmon lanza un poderoso Ho-Ryu-Ken procedente de la punta de su espada. Hay un flash de luz seguido de una tonelada de humo.   
Cuando el humo se dispersa, Animo y Matsuyama han desaparecido. 

  
Imagen que no viene a cuento. ¿Pero a que está buena?(Fdo. Animo)

Darkmon: ¡Mierda! ¡Ese salido de Animo ha escapado! 

Alguien toca a Darkmon en el hombro por detrás de él. 

Xenocida: Señor, tengo algo que puede interesaros...   
Darkmon: Dime, poderoso aliado. 

Xenocida hace chasquear los dedos y al momento surgen cuatro xeno-troopers llevando a una hermosa dama maniatada. 

Darkmon: La guerrero Marte... Je,je,je, buen trabajo Xenocida. Con esto tenemos por los huevos al emperador Animo. Aunque haya escapado a una muerte segura, con esta Sailor podremos negociar su reino y hasta sus calzoncillos.   
Xenocida: Ya sólo nos queda el asunto Lordblack, Darkmon.   
Darkmon: Ese asunto puede ser zanjado si encontramos la estatua que robó Jax el semielfo... Vamos a ver... ¿dónde podría haberla escondido?   
Xenocida: Darkmon, ¿has probado en el bolsillo de su pantalón?   
Darkmon: Pues no, no se me había ocurrido. 

Efectivamente, Darkmon encuentra la estatua en el bolsillo del pantalón de Jax. 

Darkmon: Je, je, je. Muy pronto seré el único soberano de todo Frikun..   
Xenocida: Mientras obliguéis que Conan se edite siempre en blanco y negro, y que ese tal Tomás se jubile de por vida, por mí de acuerdo... 

- Y es que Xenocida no sólo había traicionado los ideales del hermoso y bondadoso reino de Animo hijo de Animus, sino que además, posteriormente, había traicionado también al oscuro y enigmático LordBlack. Total, que Xenocida era un tipo sin escrúpulos, un traidor de traidores. Sólo le interesaba su comodidad personal. - 

Darkmon: Bien, no hay un minuto que perder. ¡Caballeros del Zodíaco!   
CdZ: ¡Sí, señor!   
Darkmon: Dividios en dos grupos. Uno de ellos se dedicará a reconstruir este palacio dándole un toque de maldad y perversidad. A partir de ahora, el reino de Animus es mío. Comenzad echando a toda esta escoria de aquí (Manga, Seiya y demás).   
CbZ: Y el segundo grupo, ¿señor?   
Darkmon: El segundo grupo vendrá con Xenocida y conmigo de regreso a Acheron.  
Tenemos una cuenta pendiente con el todopoderoso LordBlack, mi amo. ¡Jua, jua, jua, juaaaa!

* * *

CAPITULO 5 

Un reino Magnífico

Mientrás tanto, en un lugar muy perdido, pero que muy perdido... 

Animo: Matsuyama, dónde me has traido¿?   
Matsuyama: Jejeje, a mi pequeño reino, el Reino de Minami .  
Animo: No, porfa, otra vez no!!!, estoy dispuesto incluso a ser de Tomoguachi, antes que volver a este reino mientras no me pagues... por Dios,además me sacasteis en la ¡PALESTRA!.   
Matsuyama: Bueno, te lo merecías, escribes con el culo joven guerrero, si no follaras tanto y te dedicaras a leer un poco más, eso no pasaría, pero como quieras, pronto te vas a quedar sin tu Castillo, y me parece que vas a follar menos que un "gigolo" en el polo norte.   
Animo: Es una buena razón, pero, ¿qué ventajas puedo obtener yo de todo este reino de frikis?   
Matsuyama: Pobre ignorante, aquí se encuentran los mayores frikis del todo el planeta Frikun.  
Animo: Ahora si que me voy...ya no lo dudo ni un segundo más, gracias Matsuyama, espero que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a juntar para luchar contra el lado chungo de la friki fuerza, pero debo marcharme en busca de algo diferente, este país necesita savia de frikis nuevos, la vieja escuela no me atrae, ciao hasta otra...   
Matsuyama: Como quieras, pero descuida, que nos veremos pronto...   
Animo: Pos fale , y a ver si me pagas, adios... 

- Animo abandona a patita el Reino de Minami, y tan solo lleva consigo una bolsa con víveres y agua, ropa, y el amuleto que le trajo Kamisama. Pasaron 7 noches y 7 dias, Animo, estaba exhausto, necesitaba comer, beber, ¡lo que fuese!, el caso es que no aguantaría mucho más, ¿quién le salvará esta vez? ¿podrá el pobre pardillo vivir una noche más sin echarse a la cama algo del sexo femenino? ... Animo se dió un piñazo contra el suelo, no podía ni ver, había quedado completamente deshidratado, y estaba a punto de palmarla. De repente el amuleto que le dio Kamisama empezó a brillar, con una inusitada fuerza, - Dios mio - , exclamó Animo, - ¿que ocurre? - , el amuleto brillaba más y más, a la vez Animo estaba cada vez más cerca de la muerte por falta de alimento, pero de repente una imagen enfrente de Animo comenzo a aparecer poco a poco, - ¿pero qué ...? - murmuró Animo, aquella imagen iba tomando forma, forma femenina (¿alguien lo dudaba?). -

Animo: Shayla Shayla!!....   


- Animo se desmaya, y Shayla Shayla se lo lleva, desapareciendo ambos a través de la intensa luz que desprendía el amuleto de Tiraslin. Acto seguido Animo despierta, y mira a su alrededor y observa un mundo extraño y diferente.-

  
Animo: ¿Que es esto?   
Shayla Shayla: Ya no podía seguir ocultandotelo Animo. Esto es el Hazard, un reino de paz y armonía.   
Animo: Buenooo sí, muy interesante pero tengo una pregunta... ¿Hay muchas mujeres?   
Shayla Shayla: ¿ Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, no te basta con el hecho de haberme sido infiel ?   
Animo: Bueno, estoooo, yoooo, ¡ TU DESAPARECISTE !   
Shayla Shayla: Mmmmm, bueno tienes razón, no es tu culpa, ..., que tal si nos vamos a comer un poco y depués ya sabes .... 

-Mientrás Animo descansa en el Reino del Hazard, en el Reino de Acheron y Animus, estan ocurriendo los más oscuros sucesos... - 

Darkmon: Bueno Xenocida, no sólo tienes ya el servidor news hentai que te he regalado, sino que además si me ayudas en mis oscuros planes, estoy dispuesto a grabarte un CD con todos los juegos hentai que se han hecho hasta el momento para que los puedas poner en tu servidor.   
Xenocida: De acuerdo, trato hecho, ¿Que debo hacer?   
Darkmon: Debemos destruir la Sala Macintoch del Castillo de Zhentil Keep de LordBlack.   
Xenocida: Mi buen señor, eso no es tan fácil, yo conozco esa Sala mejor que vos, y la verdad, será muy dificil acabar con Rezo y Wendigo, sus dos guardianes.   
Darkmon: Mmmmm, no conocía tal información, a Rezo lo conozco, es un demonio Mutante, tiene 3 estados de mutación, cada uno es más terrible que el anterior, se muta con las página hentai de la RED, primero es Rezo, después se transforma en Rezotieso, y termina transformandose en Rabotieso, en ese estado es prácticamente invencible, incluso LordBlack le ha prohibido navegar desde el Castillo, por peligro a que de una empalmada pueda destruir algo.   
Xenocida: Pues Wendigo es aún peor, es un guerrero de la escuela Shirow, la misma que la de LordBlack, salvo que Wendigo no usa la friki fuerza y LordBlack la conoce un poco, pero aún así Wendigo es muy fuerte mi señor. Es capaz de arrancar las cabezas de sus adversariós con su pistola de Orphatom, una arma mortifera de misiles teledirigidos al cerebro.   
Darkmon: Mmmm es terrible, es más difícil de lo que esperaba, tendremos que buscar aliado en su Castillo.   
Xenocida: En eso os podré ser muy útil, un tal Shiza le odia a muerte, debido a que LordBlack un día manchó el nombre de Evangelion, con un artículo que hizo acerca de que Shinji se masturbaba mucho...   
Darkmon: ¿Y que relación tienes con Shiza ?   
Xenocida: Me debe muchos favores debido a que le pase un jueguecito de Evangelion que le saqué de las News .  
Darkmon: Genial, ni dos palabras más, a por él!!!!!!!..... 

-Pasaron unos dias, y mientras Animo estaba en el paraiso del Hazard, Xenocida y Darkmon motivaban a los guerreros del Castillo de Zhentil Keep a rebelarse ante el tirano LordBlack. Lo estaban consiguiendo debido a que una mancha blanca que había aparecido en la estatua de Asuka, había minado la moral de muchos de los creyentes en la gran diosa Asuka, la reina de la perversión..., ya no era tan inalcanzable, aquella mancha blanca indicaba que Asuka no era tan diosa como LordBlack predicaba entre sus subditos. Se había creado un nuevo frente, el frente Rei, el castillo estaba dividido, el perro de Darkmon había creado el frente de adoradores de Rei, y fue el propio Darkmon quien manchó con su XXXCENSOREDXXX la estatua de Asuka... Una nueva batalla estaba a punto de comenzar... -

* * *

CAPITULO 6 

Otra víctima del nuevo Señor

Dentro del Salón Real de LordBlack... 

LordBlack: Dios mio esta situación es insostenible, necesitamos un arma que imponga respeto, algo que me permita mantener una guerra fria con toda esta panda de infieles, ¿no se os ocurre nada amigos mios...?   
Wendigo: ¿Quizás una estatua hentai de Motoko Kusanagi ?   
Rezo: No, una de Mana sería más apropiado.   
LordBlack: No me refiero a eso, esta vez necesito algo que asuste, algo que de miedo de verdad, algo que calme esta rebelión que presiento.   
Wendigo: Creo que con el virtualizador estereocopico del Macintoch se puede hacer algo...   
LordBlack: Buena idea, avisad a Rezo, y bajar con el a la Sala de los Macintoch. Por cierto Wendigo, Rezo ¿qué haceis aquí?, ¿por qué no estais en la sala de los Macintoch?   
Rezo: Bueno Shiza se quedo vigilando con su EVA.   
Wendigo: Sí es cierto.   
LordBlack: Wendigo, Rezo, id a la sala inmediatamente, rápido, que me temo lo peor.

Rezo y Wendigo van corriendo a la sala de los Macintoch y para su sopresa , todo había quedado destruido, no quedaba ni un monitor en pie, se habian meado, cagado y vomitado en los ordenadores. 

Rezo: Dios mio!!!!, es nuestra perdición...   
Wendigo: Bueno , aun me queda un portátil , pero sólo tiene instalado el STRIP APPLESSED... mierda!!   
Rezo: Pervertido, ahora si que no tenemos salida, ¿quien lo puede haber hecho?.   
Shiza: Jajajajajajajaja, jejejejejeje, pagareis caro el haber manchado el nombre de Evangelion...  
Rezo: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR MUTACIÖN EN Rezo tieso!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rezotieso ahora tiene +40 cm de longitud, +15 HP, +45 DEX, +15 Inteligencia 

Rezotieso: Página de Animerica, ADULTCHECK™ y página de Epsilon, DADME EL PODER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YA!!!!!!!!!!!! 

-Una gran bola de fuego es lanzada contra el EVA de Shiza, pero este es protegido por una misteriosa capa enegética defensiva.-

-Xenocida y Darkmon entran en la sala...- 

Darkmon: ¡CdZ,venid inmediatamente a la sala de ordenadores!   
Xenocida: Jejejeje, Darkmon, yo me voy que no se luchar   
Darkmon: De acuerdo nos vemos donde te dije.   
Xenocida: Bien, allí estaré.   
Shiza: Menos mal que has llegado señor Darkmon.   
Wendigo: Pobres ilusos, llamaré a través de mi intercomunicador a mis Cyborgs equipados con los nuevos misiles RG9687 y de paso voy sacando mi destroza-cabezas... 

- Wendigo lanza un misil dirigido a Darkmon, pero este usa la friki fuerza y lo desvía con tan mala suerte que lo dirige hacia Shiza y decapita su EVA al instante- 

Shiza: Oh Diox mio me ha cortado el EVA, lo pagareis malditos!!!   
Rezo: Ahora te vas a enterar maldito traidor!! 

- Mientras la batalla parecía que iba a empezar, una misteriosa figura surgió de repente entre los dos bandos -

LordBlack: Que cese la lucha!! y tú Rezo vuelve a tu estado normal!!, Wendigo enfunda el arma.  
Rezo, Wendigo:O_O, MI SEÑOR!!!   
LordBlack: Avisad a vuestros soldados de que nos vamos del castillo y del reino.   
Rezo: Mis oidos no pueden creer lo que oyen, debo estar soñando.   
Darkmon: Jajajaja, el Dios de la tirania y la lucha....se esta rindiendo sin presentar batalla?   
Darkmon: XDDDDDDDDD, sabía que eras un cobarde!!!.   
Wendigo: :_( señor, eso que decis...nos rendimos..   
LordBlack: No nos rendimos, nos vamos. La nave estelar Shirow está lista, mis servidores de verdad nos esperan... 

  
Darkmon:Eign?   
LordBlack: Está claro Darkmon que has traicionado los ideales de Shirow y el Hentai.....tu religión es una herejia   
Darkmon: Cómo?¿   
LordBlack: Rei sólo es una autista, hacer el amor con ella sería como hacerlo con una muñeca hinchable!!   
Shiza: Maldito!!!, retira tales afirmaciones!!, o me veré obligado...   
Darkmon: Tranquilo Shiza   
Shiza: Pero señor?¿   
Darkmon: Escúchame bastardo inmundo, te has alejado del hentai, lo noto!!, la friki fuerza!!!, me lo dice!! .  
LordBlack: Tenemos caminos distintos, pero los dos tienen el mismo final....la friki fuerza no me impresiona en absoluto, pero ya vendrás suplicandome perdón, además no tengo tiempo de ocuparme de tí, valoro la seguridad del reino ante todo. Me iré con mis fieles de verdad....   
LordBlack: Rezo, Wendigo....partimos enseguida, vamonos 

Rezo y Wendigo hacen caso de su señor y se van tras él, más tarde la Nave estelar Shirow se eleva alejandose del reino de Acheron, llevando consigo los fieles mas fanáticos y radicales de LordBlack. 

Xenocida: Esto es algo grande, hemos conseguido dos reinos!!!   
Darkmon: Me molesta mucho la actitud de LordBlack, esperaba al menos hubiera presentado batalla   
Shiza: Es un cobarde y seguro que por las noches va por ahí de Drag Queen.. 

Darkmon: Bueno hagamos una fiesta y ya pensaremos después en todo esto, hoy se inicia la Era Darkmon   
CdZ: Gloria a Darkmon !!!!!!!!! 

* * *

CAPITULO 7

El aprendizaje de un joven rey

- Cuarto de LordBlack... en la Nave estelar Shirow -

Rezo: Señor, xq nos hemos ido¿?, no entiendo nada   
LordBlack: Tranquilos mis fieles todo esta calculado, yo soy más listo que el Doctor Muerte.  
Wendigo: Explicaos, mejor.  
LordBlack: Hace unos días vino un ser de otra dimensión..... 

1 MES ANTES (esto es un flashback) 

LordBlack: Eh ...noto una presencia, mostraos!!!   
Yriell: Asi pues notais mi presencia, no hace falta más camuflaje..   
LordBlack: Quien eres¿?   
Yriell: Soy Yriell el Angel Caido, vengo de la dimensión A.D.A.M.   
LordBlack: La Asociación en Defensa del Anime y Manga¿?   
Yriell: No, la Asociación de Dimensiones Asociadas y Manganizadas   
Yriell: Yo soy como el Vigilante en los comics Marvel, vigilo pero a la vez intento mantener el equilibrio en esta dimensión, y lo que ocurre es que Darkmon ha roto el continuo-espacio-temporal -vete-tu-hasaber-ke-pasa, por eso deberás dar este libro a la persona indicada...

Yriell le da LordBlack un tomo... 

LordBlack: Joer!! se le caen las páginas y amarillean!!   
Yriell: Bueno... si... es de Norma... pero bueno... que le vamos hacer -__-UUU.   
LordBlack: Bueno ya se de que va la cosa.   
Yriell: Ah bien!, entonces parto, creo que todo estará bien contigo, que el manga sea contigo....

- dicho esto Yriell desaparece -

LordBlack: XDDDD,voy a armar la de Diox XDDDDD. 

-En la Shirow - 

LordBlack:Y esto es lo que ocurrió, y bueno escuchadme que este es el plan 

LordBlack tras 5 horas hablando (no es Fidel Castro), les cuenta su plan a sus subordinados...

Rezo: Sois un genio!!, increible!! que plan!!   
Wendigo: No dudaremos jamás de vos!!   
LordBlack: Joer que esperais, si soy uno de los protagonistas ^_^ .Bueno menos chachara, os dejo la Shirow en vuestras manos ya sabeis, id dando vueltas por Frikun, y tened cuidado de no ir al reino de Minami, que de ese gualtrapa nos ocuparemos en su momento. 

- Dicho esto, LordBlack chasquea los dedos y desaparece, llevando consigo el tomo de Norma -

- EL HAZARD -

Animo, sujeto tiernamente a Shayla Shayla, le acarició su suave cabello, y ella dio un gemido de asentimiento, más tarde bajo sus manos lentamente y le quitó la pieza de arriba del vestido, mientras gozaba de la visión de sus pechos, empezo a besarla, mas y más hasta que... hasta que.... 

Manga: BIP BIP BIP BIP   
QuakeSeiya: Mi señor Animo, ha ocurrido algo!!   
Animo, Shayla Shayla: O_O   
Animo: FUERAAAAAAAAAAA, NO VEIS QUEE ESTOYYYYYY OCUPADO AHORAAAAAAA!!!   
Manga, Seiya: ^_^UUU, uy perdonad, acabad y luego venimos (que mal rollo)   
Shayla Shayla: Tranquilizate Animo, tesoro, pichurrín mio..   
Animo: Nada, no hay manera... con este stress, ya no se me levanta, iré a ver que quieren y luego vuelvo -__-   
Shayla Shayla: Me pondré el traje de Sailor...que eso, te PONE   
Animo: GLUPS! O_O, Manga , Seiya!!, espero que sea importante 

- Animo sale de la tienda donde estaba con Shayla y se dirige con Manga y Seiya a la tienda donde los integrantes del reino de Animus tenian su cuartel general... -

Animo:Espero que sea importante, mi testosterona no puede aguantar más.  
Manga: Miz ha tenido una visión, además Akemi ha desaparecido   
Animo: ¿Cómo?  
QuakeSeiya: Y eso no es todo, Jax esta deprimido porque Meiko se ha ido definitivamente con Namura.  
Animo: Vaya...  
Manga: Además Recca se ha ido en busca de una maga, que dice puede ayudar a la causa .  
Animo: Eso esta bien, ¿y Anime Master y Amai-Chan?...  
Manga: No tengo ni idea, por cierto la Dama Selene dice que no encuentra a Sailor Marte.

- Una cara de preocupación se refleja en un instante en la cara de Animo, el cual acude a la caseta de Miz para hablar con ella -

- Fuera del Hazard -

Akemi, era un hechicera-guerrera que estaba un poco confundida, no le gustaba el hentai masoquista, pero habia un hentai que le gustaba por eso habia salido del Hazard, a reflexionar un poco... pero lo que no sabia es que alguien le observaba.... 

LordBlack:Mmmm..tal como sospeché detecto hentai en ella, utilizaré mis encantos y la utilizaré en mi provecho.

LordBlack aparece de repente delante de Akemi...... 

LordBlack: Buenas joven dama, estudias o trabajas?   
Akemi: O_O...... 

Akemi y LordBlack.

  
LordBlack (pensando): esto, parece que se ha quedado algo impactada....probaré otra cosa.

- de repente Akemi se dirige a LordBlack y le abraza fuertemente -

  
LordBlack: O_O joerrr   
Akemi: ohh, os he estado esperando mi señor, mis dudas se han disipado, viva el hentai!!, decidme que haga cualquier cosa que lo hare por vos!!   
LordBlack: O_O, esto para empezar..deja de abrazarme que me estas rompiendo el espinazo   
Akemi: ^_^U, lo siento... decidme que quereis?   
LordBlack (pensando): Como suponía, el ataque de Darkmon ha afectado el equilibrio de la friki fuerza y esta chica posee una fluctuación de hentai, pero solo temporal, aprovecharé lo que pueda...   
LordBlack: ¿me decís vuestro nombre?...   
Akemi: Akemi ^_^   
LordBlack: Muy bello nombre...¿hacéis el favor de llevarme al Hazard?, tengo que hablar con el Rey Animo.   
Akemi: Como no!!!, seguidme!! 

- En el HAZARD -

Miz: Creo que LordBlack esta cerca muy cerca, lo presiento.   
Animo: Pues vaya, hemos de prepararnos, todavía estamos muy débiles.

De repente un tomo de Norma impacta en la cara de Animo, con tal fuerza, que le hace sangrar la nariz .

- Shayla Shayla, vestida de sailor, al oir que Animo había pegado un grito había acudido a ver que pasa y ve la escena-

Shayla Shayla: Animo!!!   
Animo: Quien?¿ Como?¿, a ver, quien haya sido que lo diga, que se va enterar.... 

-De repente aparecen ante Animo, LordBlack y Akemi -

Animo: Cómooo? Qué demonios haces tú aquí, malvado LordBlack? Eres una escoria inmunda y tu sola presencia me causa angustia y cabreo.  
LordBlack: Jajaja, lo que te ocurre es que estás enfadado porque te estoy volviendo a cortar el rollo. Vuestra naturaleza calenturienta y activa va en contra de la filosofía del disfrute del hentai estático.  
Animo: Pero qué tonterías decís?? Y qué haces tú con él, Akemi?  
Akemi: Que os den, señor Animo. Ahora pertenezco a LordBlack, su religión me ha convencido.  
Animo: Eres una pervertida!! Por todas las buenas mozas del mundo... últimamente estoy perdiendo muchos hombres... Acaso no impongo respeto y admiración a mis subditos?  
Miz: Pero señor, si con la imagen tan patética que mostráis, todo el día en la cama con mujeres malas, es normal que os tomen el pito el sereno...

  
LordBlack: Silencio!! No he venido aquí para hablar de esas cosas tan triviales.Y tampoco he venido para combatir, ya que en este lugar me destrozaríais. Tenéis a todos vuestros hombres a vuestro alrededor y yo he venido sólo.  
Animo: Entonces qué cojones quieres?  
LordBlack: Lo diré en tan sólo tres palabras: Darkmon.  
Animo: Quién es ese?  
LordBlack: ^_^¡ Animo, tanto empujar a las niñas te ha hecho disminuir la memoria.  
Shayla Shayla: Mi señor y amante, Darkmon es el malvado hechicero-guerrero que ha destruido vuestro castillo, tomado vuestro reino, violado a vuestras mujeres, engañado a vuestros hombres, chupado la sangre de vuestros perros y burlado de vos...  
Animo: Ah, sí! Y qué pasa con él?

- LordBlack comienza a caminar desde una punta a otra de la estancia.-

LordBlack: Animo, tú y yo siempre hemos sido enemigos y nos hemos odiado a muerte por la diversidad de nuestras opiniones, nuestras distintas políticas y el hecho de que cada uno de nosotros gobierna una parte del Frikun Mundodisco. Yo te considero a ti un afeminado bastardillo apático, y tú a mí un maligno y feo ser carente de cordura, pero los dos tenemos en común que somos unos pervertidos.  
Animo: Einnh???  
LordBlack: Te propongo un pacto. Defendamos esa perversión que caracteriza nuestro mundo contra el enemigo común: Darkmon.  
Animo: Yo paso, tío. Ese Darkmon es demasiado peligroso, y su legión de seguidores le son fieles y son terriblemente destructivos. No podría vencerlo, y tú tampoco. Le ayuda la Frikifuerza!!  
LordBlack: Ese antiguo arte no me asusta. Estoy en trámites de conseguir un arma super-poderosa que podría canalizar tanta absorción que chuparía la Frikifuerza de Darkmon y así podríamos destruir su poder. Este arma se llama "Manolo, el agujero negro artificial". Ya os contaré más detenidamente, pero para encontrar dicho arma mística necesito vuestra ayuda... Me cuesta trabajo pedírosla, pero es el único modo de acabar con ese idiota que alardea de conocimientos manga y que no tiene ni puñetera idea...  
Animo: Mi ayuda... déjame que me lo piense... mmm... NOOO!!!  
LordBlack: Comooorrr??!  
Animo: Después de todo, aquí no se está tan mal, en estas tiendas tan bonicas.  
LordBlack: Me decepcionáis, Animo!!! Vuestro padre Animus no lo hubiera consentido!!! Sois un soberano!!! Y un soberano necesita un reino!!  
Animo: Que no, que no, que no vas a convencerme, joder. Yo, estando rodeado de bellas chicas manga, me importa un bledo todo lo demás. Por cierto, llamad a la princesa Selene para que XXXXXXCENSOREDXXXXXX mientras hablamos.

Animo: Darkmon, ahí te has pasado. Ke borde escribiendo eso. Voy a censurarte esa parte de inmediato.  
Darkmon: -_-¡ Haz lo que quieras...

LordBlack: Está bien, tú lo has querido, Animo... Tendré que recurrir al último as que tengo en la manga... Recordáis vuestra amante más preciada??  
Animo: Sí, la tengo aquí al lado, es Shayla.  
Shayla Shayla: Gracias, mi señor -le dice besándole las manos-  
LordBlack: No, no... olvidáis otra, la principal... SAILOR MARS!!!  
Animo: Es cierto!!! Ultimamente no la he visto por ningún lado!! Dónde está mi pichoncito??!  
Shayla Shayla: ^_^¡  
Animo: Aaah, ya sé! Vos la capturásteis, maldito dios demoníaco!! Queréis negociar con ella mi inestimable ayuda??!  
LordBlack: No, no se trata de eso. Yo no la rapté. Fue ese vil de Darkmon!!  
Animo: Ese Darkmon me las pagará!! Está loco!! Se mete en Internet y lo único que hace es chatear, no navega! Y para más colmo, últimamente va por ahí diciendo que es un vampiro!! No puedo encontrarle ni pies ni cabeza a este tío!!! Y además es un perro de mucho cuidado que nunca va a clase!!!  
LordBlack: Significa eso que me ayudaréis???  
Animo: Por supuesto, no me queda más remedio. Tengo que recuperar a Sailor Mars como sea!! Mi vida está vacía sin ella!!  
Shayla Shayla: Pero señor... y yo qué?  
Animo: Tú quién cojones eres? Y quién te ha dado permiso para hablar? Llevaos a esta furcia pelirroja!  
LordBlack: Creo que este último polvo te ha ablandando el cerebro sobremanera... Espero que los síntomas sean temporales, porque si no... Si es que tanto fornicar no puede ser bueno...  
Animo: Bien, cuál es el plan?  
LordBlack: Reune a tus hombres y yo llamaré telepáticamente a los míos. Charlaremos tranquilamente en el cañón de la luna de Endor, donde he establecido un campamento mejor preparado que todas estas tiendas de Boy-Scout...  
Animo: De acuerdo. Pero dejadme a mí a Darkmon. Ese ladrón de chicas guapas es mío...  
LordBlack: Recuperaremos nuestros reinos y volveremos a gobernar sobre este nuestro mundo!!  
Animo: Y lo que es más importante, rescataré a Sailor Mars de las garras de ese tirano dragonbaboso!  
LordBlack: Adelante pues!!

* * *

CAPITULO 8

La gloria de Darkmon se eleva

La incertidumbre reinaba en el corazón del señor Destino.  
Mientras LordBlack y Animo, dos enemigos ancestrales con una causa común y una alianza temporal, planeaban destrozar la sed de reinado del ingenioso Darkmon, éste mismo se encontraba haciendo que los planes de los dos anteriores príncipes del Mundo del Manga fueran cada vez menos seguros, cada vez más inapropiados. Su reino evolucionaba a pasos agigantados. Ya había mandado construir dos castillos gemelos, los castillos gemelos de Darkmon, bautizados por él mismo como "Pica" y "Rasca", uno sito encima de la anterior fortaleza de LordBlack, y el otro sobre el antiguo palacio de Animo. Había reclutado a miles de soldados y cada vez poseía más admiradores y seguidores. Había comprado la edición de las mejores revistas de Manga y Anime y las había modificado a su antojo. Ahora la Neko traía cinco cds en cada nuevo número, y la Dokan venía con la grabadora de cds y todo. La mismísima Mary Molina trabajaba frenéticamente para el emperador Darkmon. El mundo entero le amaba, le temía, le respetaba, y lo que era más importante... Le obedecía.   
Darkmon no era un dictador cualquiera. Estaba realizando serios progresos. El mundo antiguo y carismático dedicado por entero al sexo y la perversión de LordBlack y Animo, se estaba transformando en un mundo moderno repleto de edificios grises, naves espaciales, agentes de seguros, bolsa, marketing y finanzas. Darkmon había reclutado también a los mejores guardaespaldas y a los más inteligentes consejeros. A diferencia de LordBlack y Animo, Darkmon había buscado esta vez su compañía entre los integrantes del canal IRC #mangaforum, en lugar de entre los integrantes de la mailing list, que hacía tiempo que no visitaba ni leía debido a su naturaleza vaga y a su pasotismo innato. Así había conocido Darkmon a dos de sus mejores hombres: Asuka y Naidel.

Xenocida: Señor, Asuka y Naidel acaban de llegar al castillo "Pica".  
Darkmon: Ese es el castillo dónde yo estoy o es el otro? Me hago un lío con tanto nombrajo.  
Xenocida: Darkmon, no es tan difícil. Solo son dos castillos, cuyos nombres fueron bautizados por vos mismo.  
Darkmon: Bueno, bueno. Pues que pasen.

Asuka y Naidel se presentan de inmediato ante Darkmon.

Asuka (no confundir con la bella diosa del reino Hentai, este era un guerrero muy masculino y altamente destructivo): Ke pacha, Darky!  
Darkmon: Un poco de respeto ante tu señor.  
Asuka: Venga ya!! Darkmon, con mis trucos para engañar a la gente en el IRC haciéndoles creer que soy mujer, he conseguido reclutar a otros doscientos mil soldados.  
Darkmon: Bien, bien. Poco a poco vamos avanzando en nuestro reinado absoluto.  
Naidel: Pues yo, gracias a mis poderes de elfo inmortal y a mi espada de mithril con poder élfico anti-enanos, he asesinado a todos aquellos que no eran fieles a nuestro reino, especialmente a los que medían menos de un metro cincuenta centímetros.  
Darkmon: Bien, bien. Todo está saliendo a pedir de boca.  
Naidel: Todo, menos que llevo dos años sin comerme una rosca...  
Darkmon: Bueno, Naidel, todo llega. Dejemos ese tema ahora. Ahora ha llegado el momento de instruiros en el arte Friki-Jedi. Seréis mis discípulos y mis defensores. Xenocida ya ha aprendido a controlar gran parte de la Frikifuerza. Ahora os toca a vosotros.  
Asuka: De acuerdo. Estoy deseando enfrentarme a ese giliventanas de Rezo.  
Naidel: Pues yo quiero masacrar de una puta vez por todas a ese tal Wendigo.  
Darkmon: Por qué? Tenéis un pique con ellos?  
Asuka: Fueron nuestros compañeros de colegio-manga hace mucho tiempo. Siempre se estaban riendo de nosotros y gastándonos putadas. Pero ha llegado la hora de la venganza.  
Darkmon: De acuerdo, yo os ayudaré a conseguirla. Mientras tanto, Xenocida, qué tal si vas con Shiza al depósito de maná.  
Xenocida: Bueno, vale, me daré una vueltecita por allí a ver cómo va todo.  
Naidel: El depósito de maná? Eso que es?  
Darkmon: Es un nuevo descubrimiento del genio Darkmon, es decir, yo mismo.  
He encontrado una sustancia que proporciona Frikifuerza sin necesidad de condensarla en el cuerpo para hacerla explotar. Ni siquiera un agujero negro podría impedir el uso de la friki-fuerza si usamos dicho mágico brebaje. Estamos excavando en las minas para aumentar nuestros depósitos de este combustible de poder. Yo lo llamo zumo de cebada, también conocido como CERVEZA.  
Asuka: Vaya, buen invento.  
Xenocida: Por cierto, Darkmon. A ver si me envías ya los datos para la sección IRC de la página del mangaforum... que eres un dejaooo...  
Darkmon: Está bien, está bien... ya lo haré, Xenocida...  
Asuka: Bien, bien, ¿como nos vas a enseñar a usar la Frikifuerza ?   
Darkmon: Fácil, muy fácil, yo soy demasiado vago como para perder mi maravilloso tiempo en entrenar pardillos, debereis ir al encuentro del gran demonio cachondo Xac. El os enseñará lo más básico de la Frikifuerza, y todo lo necesario para poder instruiros en el nivel avanzado.  
Asuka y Naidel: Avanzado ¿?  
Darkmon : Sí bueno, es una sorpresa que os preparado, pero lo primero es lo primero. Partid en un par de nubes Kiton hacia el reino de Minami, después os pasais por el bosque Daisuki y preguntais por Xac el demonio cachondo.

-Asuka y Naidel parten de inmediato hacia el viaje del aprendimiento de la Frikifuerza...-

-Mientras tanto en el Hazard ...a la vez que LordBlack le leía a Animo el tomo de NORMA TIMORIAL que explicaba paso a paso como aprender a usar la Frikifuerza , Amai-Chan , Shayla Shayla, Kamisama (que ha vendido desde el futuro para ayudar definitivamente a Animo) y Selene se encontraban reunidos en una de las habitaciones más secretas del castillo MakagüenTO...-

Kamisama: Os he reunido a vosotras para hablar de vuestro señor Animo. No voy a extenderme mucho... Animo se ha vuelto loco de remate.  
Selene: No, nuestro señor está loco desde que nació.  
Shayla Shayla: Yo también estoy tremendamente preocupada, en la cama ya no es el mismo que era...  
Selene: Bueno todos sabemos que lo de la cama no es un problema, el principal problema es que LordBlack puede ser una influencia negativa para él. LordBlack no solo ha vuelto loco a nuestro señor Animo con las correcciones de los textos (Nota de Animo: llevo 1:50 corrigiendo desde el princpio hasta aquí, aunque también incluyo el tiempo de maquetación, ir al baño ...) de las Friki Cruzadas, sino que además, puede que ahora que Animo va a aprender a usar la Frikifuerza todo se vuelva contra nosotros.  
Kamisama: Selene no andas muy desencaminada. El "Tenebroso lado chungo" de la Frikifuerza, es muy peligroso, debemos estar ahora más que nunca al lado de nuestro querido Animo. Que aunque es un poco iresponsable, ha sido el único rey que en Frikun a proporcionado sexo seguro y limpio. Debemos de cuidarlo en estos momentos tan difíciles...  
Amai-Chan: Me encanta como hablas Kamisama.  
Kamisama: Ahhh si ¿? estooooo yooooooooo  
Amai-Chan: En serio te lo digo...  
Neko-Chan: NYANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN  
DonPantu: Kuackkkkkkkkkk!!!  
Kamisama: Ummmmmm, bueno, pues no has visto nada, escribo unos versos que serían capaces de derretir el Polo Norte....  
-Amai-Chan suspira profundamente.....-  
Selene: Bueno, dejemonos de perder el tiempo ahora. Lo que debemos de hacer es darle mucho cariño a Animo para que el "Tenebroso lado Chungo de la Frikifuerza" no le absorba definitivamente.

-Shayla Shayla, Selene y Amai-Chan llegan al acuerdo de dormir con Animo todas las noches para que éste no se sienta solo en tan "duros" momentos ( son realmente "duros" ).-

-Mientras tanto en el reino Minami....-

Asuka: Oye, quedará mucho para llegar al bosque Daisuki ¿?  
Naidel: Mi 9º sentido de el elfo cachondo me indica que no tardaremos mucho...  
Asuka: Mmmm, me parece perfecto, pero llevamos detrás de nosotros a un pavo siguiéndonos montado en otra nube Kinton, y creo que no estaremos a salvo hasta que lleguemos al bosque Daisuki.  
Naidel: Es cierto, alguien nos sigue!, menuda mierda de 9º sentido tengo, no había percibido nada. Es extraño...  
Asuka: Probemos a darle esquinazo...

- Asuka y Naidel dan una orden a las nubes Kinton para que aceleren su ritmo. Pero de pronto una de las nubes empieza a emitir un ruido extraño... "POPRPWOERPOREPORPEORPEROPERO"...-

Asuka: Mierda!!! he gripado el motor de cacharro este... debemos parar... (En plan Carlos Cardús en sus mejores tiempos)  
Naidel: Pues nada, ni dos palabras más, tira para abajo a ver que cojones le ha pasado a tu nube.

Asuka y Naidel han aterrizado...

Asuka: vaya mierda joder!!!!!!.... estoy arto de Merchandising de Dragon Ball, un EVA nos hubiese traido sin problemas...  
Naidel: Asuka, no te olvides que los EVA esta siendo preparados para la Gran Batalla.  
Asuka: Sí la batalla, la batalla, y a nosotros que nos den con las porquerías estas de Darkmon...

-Un hombre misterioso se acerca a nuestros aventureros Asuka y Naidel...-

Hombre misterioso: Hola buenas, bienvenidos a Minami.  
Asuka: Y tu quien eres ¿?. El señor de los PARDILLOS¿? Rigoberto¿? Enrique y Ana¿? Lázaro Muñoz¿?  
Hombre misterioso: No, me llamo Matsuyama, y soy señor de todo lo que veis vuestro alrededor...  
Asuka: De tan poca extensión ¿?  
Matsuyama: Ponte las gafas, gilipollas!!!

- Asuka se pone las gafas -

Asuka: Oxtias !!!!!!!!!!!!, que pasada!!!!!! cuanto desierto !!!! mola tio, oye nos puedes decir tu donde esta el bosque Daisuki ¿?  
Matusyama: Estáis en él.  
Asuka: Eiñ¿?  
Naidel: Comorl¿?  
Asuka: No veo arboles....  
Naidel: Ni vegetación por Diox !! esto es un desierto.!!!!  
Matsuyama: Bueno es normal que vosotros no veais nada, teneis que poneros un objeto para poder ver la realidad de Minami. Este es un reino ficticio, para ver cosas es nesario un objeto muy especial.  
Asuka: De qué hablas¿?  
Naidel: Anda sí, explicate!!!.  
Matsuyama: Teneis que poneros esta gorra y estas gafas de marca DragonBabosoBOL. Es la única forma de ver algo en Minami.

-Naidel y Asuka se ponen la gorra y las gafas-

Naidel: Oxtiassss que pasada, se ve todo que te cagas... asi que este es el bosque Daisuki. Mmmm, oye ¿dónde está Xac?...  
Matsuyama: Un momento... XACCCCC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Xac: Sí mi señor. Que deseais¿?  
Matsuyama: Estos pardillos te buscan....  
Xac: Bien ¿qué quereis?

* * *

CAPITULO 9

Nuevos Aliados

Mientras en Daisuki, Naidel y Asuka hablaban con Xac, las fuerzas aliadas (a la fuerza) trataban de prepararse para la gran batalla que decidiría el Destino de Frikun, concretamente los Reinos de Animus y Acheron.

En la luna de Endor todas las tropas de LordBlack ultimaban los preparativos, mientras su gran señor enseñaba a Animo los misticos y grandes misterios de la Frikifuerza. Al mismo tiempo los soldados de Animus vivían estos momentos de gran tensión y a la vez excitación.

Anime Master: Oye Seiya, hace mucho que no veo a vuestro primo Manga.  
QuakeSeiya: Mi primo esta practicando un nuevo ataque demoledor!!!  
Anime Master: O_o, y como se llama pues, este nuevo ataque¿?  
QuakeSeiya: En vista de que su ataque CHULOR.BMP, no tuvo gran exito, esta preparando uno nuevo que sea capaz de destruir la Frikifuerza, utilizando el poder danonio.

Anime Master:Mmm.. el poder danonio, bueno yo me voy a seguir practicando mi estilo con la katana

Mientras Manga, practicaba su nuevo ataque, Seiya continuaba jugando al Quake 2, y Anime Master se dedicaba a leerse todos los tomos de Ruoruni Kenshin, y seguía practicando su estilo con la Katana. Mientras Amai-Chan, hablaba con Kamisama....

Amai-Chan: Y de verdad que esta es la moda en el futuro?  
Kamisama: Pues si!, se trata de hacer el amor, pero recitando versos de Lorca, es una manera muy romantica de hacerla.

-Amai-Chan se acerca mas y mas a Kamisama-

Amai-Chan: Oye...pues cada vez que me acerco a tí siento una cosa ;-).  
Kamisama:o_o..creo que yo...también

ATENCION - ATENCION. ESTA ESCENA ESTA CODIFICADA, SI QUIERES LEERLA TIENES QUE ABONARTE AL CANAL LORDBLACK -XXXXX-

Amai-Chan: n_n, kamiii, has estado sensacional y que sensaciones más mágicas me has provocado.  
Kamisama:Esto...tu también, has estado....espera vamos a por otro, que no puedo más!!  
Amai-Chan:O_O, jareeee.  
Kamisama: Diox, ahora entiendo a Animo.

NUEVAMENTE ESCENA CENSURADA

Mientras, el gran ninja poseedor del poder del fuego Recca, se encaminaba hacia una montaña no muy lejana del bosque de Daisuki, se trataba de buscar a una amiga suya, la cual con sus grandes poderes podía ser útil a la causa, en contra del infame Darkmon.

Recca: Ah ya la veo, la gran Montaña Sagrada de Frikun, seguro que allí la encuentro.

-Siguió camimanando, hasta que más adelante de él vio una figura...se acercó silenciosamente utilizando sus innatas habilidades de ninja, rodeó a la figura, y le agarró de los pechos-

Recca: Lina Inverse!!!!!

ÁPLAF!

LinaInv: Recca!!, porqué me has tocado los pechos, pedazo de pervertido ¿?.  
Recca: Perdona, Lina, tenía que asegurarme, sólo tú tienes los pechos mas planos de todo Frikun.

ÁPLAF!

LinaInv: Serásss!!, todos los hombres sois unos cerdos!!, siempre pensando en lo mismo, bueno ¿para que venías a verme?

Recca: Se trata de la guerra que se avecina, Lina...después de conquistar el reino de Animus, el infame Darkmon se rebeló contra su Rey LordBlack, y se ha hecho dueño y señor de dos de los Reinos más importantes de Frikun, y se precisa toda la ayuda disponible.

LinaInv: Mmmm..no se, no se... cuánto pagan?  
Recca: Joer tú solo piensas en el dinero... pagan 200 euros al mes.  
LinaInv: sólo?  
Recca: Verás, es que estamos en crisis..y en guerra, todo el dinero se lo gastan en armamento y suministros para el combate.  
LinaInv: Bueno os ayudaré  
Recca:Como¿? no te importa el dinero?. ¿Lo harás por el simple hecho de un motivo puro y noble?  
LinaInv: No, por eso no.  
Recca: O_O  
LinaInv: Lo haré por Animo, que dicen que es muy bueno en la cama, y quiero comprobarlo n_n.  
Recca: Ay...Diox mio T_T

...y dicho esto Lina y Recca se dirigieron hacia la Luna de Endor para unirse a la gran contienda que se avecinaba. Mientras, en el cuartel general de las tropas de LordBlack....

LordBlack: Bueno..ya he acabado de entrenar al friki ese, tiene un gran poder, nada más acabar se ha ido en busca de Shayla Shayla y cualquier hembra...  
Wendigo: Nada, nada, ese tio es un follador nato.  
Rezo: Mi señor nos hemos enterado de una noticia.  
LordBlack: Cual?  
Rezo: Ese traidor de Darkmon, ha contratado dos de nuestros mas encomiables enemigos...  
Wendigo: Sí, a Asuka y Naidel.  
LordBlack:mmm vaya, hay que moverse gente, noto que la Frikifuerza fluctua con el flujo del hentai o sea que parece ser, Darkmon esta enseñando el poder de la Frikifuerza a más gente.  
Rezo: Ya se que pasa, el demonio cachondo Xac sabe la Frikifuerza!!!  
Wendigo: Seguro que el es el responsable de este desorden.

LordBlack chasquea los dedos, y una marea negra de humo se forma y poco a poco empieza a desvanecerse. Entonces hace su aparición uno de los generales de LordBlack... Pulstar el hentaigamer.

LordBlack: Ya esta todo preparado, Pulstar y Akemi partirán hacia el bosque de Daisuki, a ver que huevos pasa....Wendigo ,tu irás a vigilar la sala de ordenadores de la nave estelar Shirow, a ver si estan instalados los nuevos Macintoch g3/400 Mhz con ati rage pro 2 turbo. Rezo,tú ve al kiosco de la esquina y comprame el Patrulla-X de este mes...

Todos: Sí señor!!!

* * *

CAPITULO 10

La Némesis de Matsuyama

- Akemi y Pulstar partieron enseguida y por orden de LordBlack hacia el bosque de Daisuki en misión de espionaje. Mientras tanto, Xac enseñaba a Naidel y Asuka los misterios de la Frikifuerza.-

**Xac:** Muy bien, habéis conseguido levitar, leer Dragon Ball y comprender el honor de los Caballeros del Zodiaco, o sea, que en resumen ya sois aptos para poder hacer uso de la Frikifuerza.

**Asuka:** ¡¡Perfecto !! - exclama con una sonrisa picarona- Xac, nuestro señor os recompensará, es más, nos ha dado un mensaje para vos.   
**Naidel:** Así es, además, tengo para vos una pregunta antes de que partamos hacia el reino de Acheron, ¿somos tan poderosos?, ¿como para poder destrozar el bosque de Daisuki ?**  
Xac: **¡¡ PUES CLARO QUE SI!! , yo soy un pedazo de maestro, ni Yoda lo hace mejor que yo ¬__¬, podrías matarme ahora si lo quisieras, puesto que tanto vos como Asuka sois más poderosos que yo .

- Un destello brilla en el ojo de Naidel, y saca su espada destroza-enanos.-

**Naidel: **Ahhhhh, síííííi?, pues nuestro señor dijo que para que a nadie le enseñes mas la Frikifuerza debíamos matarte.  
**Xac:** O_O cómorlllllll!!!!!!!!!  
**Asuka:** Ya hemos dicho bastante, Naidel a por él !! 

- Con un rápido movimiento de espada, Naidel corta por la mitad a Xac, mientras que Asuka con una velocidad inusitada, le saca los ojos con unos garfios.-

**Xac:** Arghhhhhhh hijos de Vegeta!!!!!!  
**Asuka:** Naidel, hagamos nuestro ataque combinado y acabemos definitivamente con él.  
**Naidel:** ¡Sí!  
**Asuka,Naidel:** Ojos de multicolor, braguitas de Bulma , Atenea dame fuerzas!!! -CRASH!!!!-  
**Xac: **Nooooooo

- Ambos juntan sus manos y de ellas surge un poderoso rayo de luz que acaba de desintegrar al desdichado demonio cachondo Xac.-

**Asuka:** Puaghhh que asco, ha quedado hecho una mierda.  
**Naidel:** Vámonos de aquí, nuestro señor nos espera.

- Dicho eso, ambos utilizan el poder de la Frikifuerza y elevándose por los aires se alejan del reino de minami 

Mientras Akemi y Pulstar en una nave aérea sobrevuelan la zona.-

**Pulstar:** Me temo que hemos llegado demasiado tarde.  
**Akemi:** Pues sí, a nuestro señor Lord Black no le va a gustar -_- 

Pulstar: ¡¡ Pues si él está escribiendo esta parte del fanfic !!, seguramente le gustará, de lo contrario no estaría escrito así.  
Akemi: Quizás lleves razón, es igual, no te salgas del guión, que luego nos echan de la historia.  
**Pulstar:** Ya sé lo que debemos hacer: ir en busca de Matsuyama y darle una paliza por pervertido  
**Akemi: **Mmmm, no creo, no vale la pena,ya que si te acercas a menos de dos metros de él, o bien intenta meterte mano o te llama dragonbaboso o, para colmarla, dice que eres un envidioso y patético.  
**Pulstar:** Tienes razón, volvamos a la Shirow y esperemos instrucciones.

- Akemi y Pulstar vuelven a la Shirow, y se encuentran con una reunión especial de toda la gente de Lord Black, en ella se encuentran Yriell, el cual ha sido sobornado por Lord Black para que deje de ser neutral a cambio de gran cantidad de hentai de Evangelion, Buffy " la Cazavampiros", la cual es experta en cine de terror y aspira a hacer una película llamada "Sé que hentai visteis el último verano", Wendigo, Rezo y una misteriosa figura encapuchada.-

**Lord Black:** Bien, llegáis a tiempo, sentaos. 

- Akemi y Pulstar se sientan y le cuenta a Lord Black lo ocurrido en el Bosque de Daisuki.-

**Lord Black:** Bien, bien, no pasa nada, todo esta calculado,de todas formas iré al grano para que luego no se diga... resulta que el friki de Animo y yo hemos decidido lanzar una ofensiva total, iremos a por Darkmon y...  
**Wendigo:** Perdonad señor, pero a todos nos gustaría saber quién es ese encapuchado de ahí.  
**Lord Black: **Pues es...   
**Encapuchado: **Dejadlo Lord Black, yo me presentaré ...me llamo Sicomic el "Cizañero maldito".  
**Todos:**O__O!!!!!!   
**Sicomic:** he decidido ayudar a Lord Black a cambio de una cosa... como no podía ser de otra forma.  
**Rezo:** ¿Y cual es?, si se puede saber   
**Lord Black:** Sicomic quiere algo que muchos de nosotros también ansiamos...darle una paliza a Matsuyama .  
**Todos:** O_o!!!   
**Sicomic:** Así es, he prometido mi ayuda y buen hacer a Lord Black a cambio de destruir esa bazofia de reino, que es minami. Su sola existencia me produce arcadas. Y ese Rey suyo, Matsuyama, me hace vomitar de asco, de esa manera,después de recuperar Acheron de las manos del perfido Darkmon, iremos en cuña para destrozar ese reino y aniquilar a tan siniestro, estúpido y payasete personaje, que lo único que hace es follar como un enano ( O ir pregonando tal hecho, a saber... desde luego , hombre de palabra no es). Temo que el planeta Frikun se llene de Matsuyamas pequeñitos  
**Todos:** O__O diox mio!!!!  
**Lord Black:** Como véis es una buena razón que justifica nuestro apoyo, después de eso, Sicomic partirá a otro planeta en busca de cizaña y provocar mala leche  
**Rezo: **Lo veo justo  
**Wendigo:** Yo también  
**Buffy: **Idem   
**Akemi,Pulstar, Yriell:** Por nuestra parte también.  
**Lord Black:** Entonces decidido, vamos a planear la estrategia a seguir...

* * *

CONTINUARÁ.... o no.

* * *

[ TOMO II ]


	3. tomo 2

TOMO II - Capítulos 11 al 20

* * *

Escriben, a 33.3333% cada uno, los frikis LordBlack, Animo y Krestas. 

by LordBlack © 1999 todos los derechos reservados.   
by Animo © 1666 con derecho a una consumición.   
by Krestas © sin saber en que año vive ni lo que hace aquí ^_^U

PARA MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS (SI TUS PADRES ESTAN AL LADO)   
PARA TODAS LAS EDADES SI ESTAS SOLA O SOLO. 

* * *

[continuación del EPISODIO 5]

* * *

CAPITULO 11

El Lado Chungo de la Frikifuerza.

- La Frikifuerza tenía dos vertientes, el lado chungo y el lado lúcido. El lado lúcido, dominado por el desaparecido XAC, el todopoderoso Darkmon, Asuka, Naidel ...y futuros personajes del fanfic, era el lado de la fuerza más estable y dificil de aprender. Conseguir ser un "Jedi Otaku Lúcido" requería un adiestramiento brutal y constante, no sólo por las numerosas horas que debía uno/a estar jugando al Jedi Knight, sino que además se requería cierta abstinencia sexual y ausencia de miedo ante la vida. Estos dos últimos factores serían determinantes para que un "Jedi Otaku Lúcido" pudiera ser poderoso cómo pocos guerreros en el universo. En el otro lado , y para equilibrar la balanza de la Frikifuerza, estaba el "lado chungo", era el camino fácil de la Frikifuerza, el sendero del sexo, el miedo, el odio y el enfado. Desgraciadamente, LordBlack había ejercido su tétrica influencia sobre nuestro querido y amado rey Animo (N. de Animo: como se nota que esta parte la estoy redactando yo), y como ahora veréis, esta influencia fue decisiva en el transcurso de la historia...

- En la sala de entrenamiento de la Shirow, LordBlack, Animo y Kamisama se disponían a realizar un combate de entrenamiento. -

Kamisama: Jejeje, chicos, vuestra Frikifuerza son simples palabrerías. En el futuro, vuestra extirpe estará extinguida.  
LordBlack: Pobre ignorante, ni yo conocía el poder de la Frikifuerza, hasta que este libro de NORMA nos ha enseñado a Animo y a mí a dominar las fuerzas que rigen el Universo y el continuo espacio-tiempo. Ahora mismo verás nuestro verdadero poder.

- Kamisama saca su espada tipo "Final Fantasy". A la vez, y sin dilaciones, Animo tira la Penthouse que estaba leyendo y se pone en posición de ataque (Tipo "Kagate Kid I, golpe de la garra del aguilucho cojo").-

Animo: ¡Por SanDokan!, siento miedo, y odio, algo raro me esta pasando....

-LordBlack mira con asombro el rostro de Animo.-

Kamisama: Mi señor, por favor, controlad vuestras energías negativas, no vayáis a producir una catástrofe y...

- Sin que pudiese darse cuenta, Kamisama ,es golpeado por Animo, con extrema brutalidad, mediante el golpe de " la garra del perro de la serpiente borracha hija del mono" (Jackie Chan Rulez).-

Animo: Jarlllllll, tomaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, que poderoso soy....  
LordBlack: ¡por Shinji-pajero! menuo hostión le ha dao. Nunca ví nada igual. ¿Animo, te has vuelto loco?  
Animo: Para nada, lo que pasa es que creo que he descubierto el verdadero poder. El lado chungo de la fuerza es poderoso, creo que debo completar mi entrenamiento lejos de aquí. Esta decidido, me marcho, dejo esto, me voy muy lejos. Kamisama, tomad mi reino, es vuestro...  
Kamisama: ¿Pero yo?  
Animo: Eres la persona adecuada, yo tengo que ir a seguir mi entrenamiento, me vuelvo un mercenario, pero no os preocupéis porque volveréis a saber de mí...

- Animo se tira un pedo y desaparece entre el gran temblor que produce la citada ventosidad.-

LordBlack: No hay duda, el lado chungo está con él, pero donde habrá ido¿?. ¡Es igual!, sólo necesito a su gente, y a tí , Kamisama, seguro que te seguirán como a él.  
Kamisama: Joder, el Animo este es la leche, primero me deja el mandato de la mailing list, y ahora esto. Menudo perro se está volviendo...  
LordBlack: Nada, nada, vámonos a dar la triste noticia a todo el mundo.

- LordBlack y Kamisama reúnen a todo el personal en la sala de reuniones y allí se disponen a dar un discurso. -

LordBlack: ... por todo esto, he de daros la triste noticia de que Animo abandona el cargo...

Todos: BIENNNNN!!!, VIVAAAAAA!!!, HURRAAAAAA!!!!, NOS HA LIBRADO DEL TIRANO AL FIN, SEXO LIBRE!!!, HENTAI!!!!!, SEXO!!!!!!, YAOI!!!!!!!

LordBlack: ?_?   
Kamisama: ?_?  
Todos: :-)  
Animo: (Esperad, ya veréis mi regreso, pobres mortales)  
Kamisama: No corráis tanto, chicas y chicos, a partir de ahora las cosas seguirán igual, salvo que yo seré vuestro guía, a pesar de que ninguno/a hayáis venido a los salones conmigo.^_^puff.  
Todos: :-(  
Kamisama: Mirad, el lado chungo de la Frikifuerza ha podido con Animo, ahora es un ser oscuro y tétrico, se ha convertido en un friki peligroso e imprevisible. Por eso, el reino de Animus , ahora pasará a llamarse el reino de Kamisamus... (N.del que corrige: ¿qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? XDDD).

- Después de un discurso aburridísimo, donde hasta Sicomic se durmió, la Shirow puso rumbo hacía los castillos "Pica" y "Rasca", donde Darkmon descansaba apaciblemente en su trono.

- Mientras tanto, en el castillo "Pica" (antiguo hogar LordBlack)...- 

Naidel y Asuka: Misión cumplida , Señor.  
Darkmon: Chicos, bien hecho. Ahora la Frikifuerza está equilibrada, ha llegado la hora de nuestro encuentro con la verdadera lucha, la lucha de los caballeros Luzai contra los caballeros Chungai. Lúcidos VS Chungos. El encuentro que siempre he estado esperando, la muerte de mi hermano Sicomic será vengada al fin, exterminaré a los caballeros Chungai de este puto planeta de frikis.

-Sicomic, que había sido revivido mediante las Bolas de Dragón (¿Quién habrá tenido cojones a revivir a semejante ANIMAL ?), es hermano por parte de madre de Darkmon. Lo curioso es que Darkmon aún no sabía que Sicomic había vuelto a la vida, y aún más curioso era el hecho de que Sicomic odiaba a su hermano, no porque Sicomic odiase todo, sino porque acusaba a su hermano de haberle dejado morir a manos de un Caballero Subject..-

Xenocida: Darkmon, mi señor, traigo bad news!!!  
Darkmon: ¿No ponen la tarifa plana al final?  
Xenocida: NO  
Darkmon: ¿Te han obligado a escribir más en la mailing list?  
Xenocida: NOOOO  
Darkmon: ¿El comité de texto enriquecido ha decidido subir el nº de "kb" mínimo , por mail?  
Xenocida: NOOOOOOOOO. Lo que quería decirle es que Shiza ha detectado con el radar NERV una nave Shirow, similar a la de LordBlack , acarcandose a "todo trapo"...  
Darkmon: Preocupante, preocupante, quizás el imbécil de LordBlack viene a por sus gafas...Aunque... un momento, por Diox, detecto una presencia familiar, nooo, no puede ser. Creo que.... se trata de... MI HERMANO!!!!, o diox, ahora sí que la hemos liado...

-Xenocida, Naidel y Asuka muestran una cara de seria preocupación.-

Xenocida: Sii.... Si....Sico....Sico...Sicomic...... Hasta pronunciar su nombre me da miedo.  
Darkmon: Es terrible, no lo dejé morir hace 500 años por nada. Mi hermano es peligroso, ya destruyó este planeta hace mil años,y cómo esto siga igual, puede que el fin definitivo de Frikun esté cerca...  
Xenocida: Si no recuerdo mal, su hermano, Sicomic, tenía una razón para destruir el planeta frikun , ¿no es cierto?.  
Darkmon: Es cierto, en aquellos tiempos el nos consideraba sumamente desgraciados por haber vivido bajo la influencia de los fanzines minami, por eso destruyó el planeta. Para que aprendiéramos que Minami era nociva para la salud, fué el moisés de los frikis verdaderos. No quiero ni pensar en el cabreo que debe de llevar por la aparición de Minami2000.  
Xenocida: La que se nos viene encima.

* * *

CAPITULO 12

ejem... no hay título debido a falta de presupuesto  
(Ponemos a Dios por testigo de que eso es cierto. Fdo Animo)

Darkmon, ante la amenaza inminente de la Shirow y las tropas comandadas por Kamisama y LordBlack, organizó la defensa del castillo. Mientras tanto, Animo seguía en paradero desconocido. La llegada de Sicomic suponía una ayuda más para los buenos chicos... pero nadie sabía que lo peor estaba por llegar...

LordBlack: Bien, éste es el plan. Las sailors y Selene distraerán a los guardias que se encuentren en la puerta principal con un strip-tease, mientras Rezo, Wendigo y Sicomic me acompañarán por el extremo oeste. Kamisama irá con Jax y Anime Master por el extremo sur...  
Jax: Joer, hacía lo menos diez capítulos que no salía, menos mal.  
LordBlack: Jax, para decir gilipolleces estás mejor callado. ¿Alguna pregun...? ¡coño! O_O

- En ese momento, una luz destelleante apareció ante los presentes. Todos se quedaron flipados. La luz desapareció y dejó ver dos figuras... -

Krestas: ¡Hola! ^_^  
Kamisama: Hostia, otro más. Éramos pocos y parió la abuela

*** Jax sets mode +o Krestas

Krestas: Kamisama, no me mosquees que el que escribe esta parte del fanfic soy yo. Ah Jax, gracias por el OP. En fin. Me presentaré, soy Krestas, el último de los Jedi Otakus Lúcidos...  
LordBlack: ¡Eso es imposible! Todo el mundo sabe que se extinguieron hace tiempo. Además, para ser un Jedi Otaku Lúcido hace falta una vida de abstinencia total, cosa que no es posible en este reino de salidos...

La figura encapuchada que acompañaba a Krestas emitió una leve risa.

Krestas: Te equivocas LordBlack, he entregado mi vida a la causa Jedi Otaku... además, hasta ahora ninguna tía ha querido acercarse a mí... -snif- ¡soy un desgraciaooooo!

- Krestas rompe a llorar. -

Selene: Pobrecillo... ¡Sailors, vamos a consolarle!  
LinaInv: Bueno, ya que no está Animo... ¡yo también me apunto!  
Shayla Shayla: ¡Y yo!  
Krestas: O_O Jarl, menudas ciervas más salidas...  
Kamisama: Pero, ¿quién es el que te acompaña?

La figura encapuchada se quitó la capa harapienta que lo cubría, dejando ver la figura de Animo.

Todos: ¿¿¿Comor???

Mientras tanto, en el castillo "Pica"...

Darkmon: Bueno, ya está todo organizado. Mientras tenga a Sailor Marte cautiva, esos frikis no se atreverán a hacer nada. ¡Asuka, Naidel!  
Asuka, Naidel: ¡Señor!  
Darkmon: Ordenad a las compañías de Caballeros del Zodiaco que no estén saqueando ni violando por el reino que se preparen para la defensa del castillo, traedme una cervecilla fresca... y haced que venga Adolfito.  
Asuka, Naidel: ¿Ad...Adolfito?

Otra vez en la Shirow...

Sicomic: A ver si me he enterado bien... Ibas paseando por el reino cuando te encontraste con Animo, te explicó su historia y tú vienes a ayudarnos, ¿es eso?  
Krestas: Sí, estaba ciego de ira cuando lo encontré. Pretendía destruir Minami él solo, porque le habían vuelto a sacar en La Palestra. Además de recogerle, he intentado alejarle del lado chungo de la Frikifuerza. No ha sido fácil, porque el tío va un poco salidillo...  
Animo: Bueno, eso último te lo podías haber ahorrado, Krestas ¬_¬.  
Manga: Ep, cambiando de tema. Yo tengo una pregunta...  
LordBlack: Habla.  
Manga: A ver, digo yo que podríamos no sólo asediar "Pica", sino también "Rasca" y recuperar ambos castillos (y reinos) al mismo tiempo... Además, ¿por qué hay que hacer un ataque con un grupo reducido a lo «fantasía heroica»?, ¿no teníamos un ejército preparado o algo así?

Todos callan. Finalmente, LordBlack rompe el silencio.

LordBlack: No creas que no lo hayamos pensado (es más, esa era mi idea inicial, pero Krestas es tan precoz que cambió el guión de sopetón así sin avisar...). De todas formas, estamos seguros de que los sicarios de Darkmon huirán de "Rasca" en cuanto sepan que su señor ha sido vencido.  
Krestas: ...En cuanto al ejército... ^_^U Ha pasado al bando de Darkmon.  
Pulstar: O_O y eso?  
LordBlack: El muy bribón les ha prometido copias a todos los soldados de una peli hentai de Marmalade Boy.  
Jax: joer, yo también quiero una!...  
Krestas: Oye Animo, ya que estamos, podrías pasarme el Knights of Xentar¿?  
Animo: ¬_¬! ejem... Krestas, has de saber que esas cosas no se piden en público (más que nada porque si no los demás también van a querer ^_^)...

En ese momento aparece Akemi, que había ido a espiar al castillo de Darkmon, e informa de los últimos acontecimientos.

LordBlack: Estamos jodidos. El lado chungo de la Frikifuerza está con Asuka y con Naidel, y además, nuestro enemigo Darkmon es un caballero lúcido de mucho cuidado.

Discusión entre los guionistas...

LordBlack: A ver Krestas, hace un rato me has hecho decir que los Jedi Otakus Lúcidos se han extinguido, que sólo quedas tú... ¿y ahora me sales con que Darkmon también es uno de ellos?  
Krestas: Eh, eh! A mi no me comas el tarro con eso, que esta frase la escribió Animo! Además, si el mismo George Lucas se lía con Star Wars, ¿por qué no ibamos a ser menos nosotros?  
Animo: Joer, chicos, si que os complicais la vida para un fanfic de nada...  
Krestas, LordBlack: Tendrá morro! Pero si esto ha pasado por tu culpa !!!  
Animo: ^_^U Me parece que el trabajo les absorbe demasiado...

Volvemos al relato...

Akemi (al ver a Krestas): O_O ¿Y quien es este tio macizo?

- Akemi agarra a Krestas con ternura y pasión.... -

Krestas: O_O Ah... aggh...  
Animo: Akemi, este no es el lugar ni el momento.  
Krestas: No, no, déjala que siga... ^_^  
Animo: No puede ser Krestas, va a empezar el siguiente capítulo.  
Krestas: ¬_¬! mierrrrda....

Lejos de Frikun, a cientos de kilómetros, se estaba gestando un Nuevo Imperio. Los problemas que asolaban a nuestros héroes no eran nada comparado con lo que estaba por llegar...

Emperador: ¿Habéis mandado llamar ya al guerrero tal y como dije?  
Lameculos de turno: Sí mi Señor, está en camino...

Krestas: Jope, vaya mierda de fanfic me está saliendo, con tanta incoherencia parece que el guión lo está escribiendo el Katsura...  
LordBlack: Desde luego.  
Jax: Eh! Mucho ojo con lo que decís de Katsura!

* * *

CAPITULO 13

Una noche animada

En poco tiempo, Krestas había conseguido iniciar en el camino lúcido de la Frikifuerza al grupo (con las chicas tardó un poquito más, además de instruirlas en una habitación cerrada). Manga, QuakeSeiya y AnimeMaster por fin acabaron sus entrenamientos. La batalla estaba a punto de comenzar. Mientras tanto, en el castillo "Pica", Darkmon recibía a Adolfito.

Adolfito: ¿Me has mandado llamar, Darkmon?  
Darkmon: Adolfito, te necesito para una difícil misión que sólo tú puedes acometer. Mi hermano Sicomic ha vuelto... Sólo tu odio hacia el manga puede equipararse al suyo hacia Minami, tu hogar.  
Adolfito: Debo eliminarle, ¿no es así?  
Darkmon: Así es. Si triunfas serás recompensado con videos de "Esquimales en el Caribe", otros tantos de "Cine de Barrio" y una total libertad para difundir tus ideas anti-manga a lo largo y ancho del reino.  
Adolfito: Gracias mi señor.

- Dicho esto, Adolfito abandona la sala. -

Naidel: Mi señor... debo decirle que si le concede tales dones a Adolfito...  
Darkmon: Tranquilo Naidel. En cuanto acabe el trabajo será eliminado. No podemos permitirnos que alguien con un poder como el suyo ande libre por Frikun.

- En ese momento aparece la vieja Haru, se come una galleta y se va. -

Los aliados habían establecido un campamento cerca del castillo. AnimeMaster se encargó de llevar la Shirow de vuelta a Endor porque estaba aparcada en doble fila.

LordBlack: Bien. Ahora que hemos repasado el plan y todo el mundo tiene clara su misión, descansaremos. Mañana empezará la batalla.

Unas horas más tarde, en la tienda en la que dormían Animo, Krestas y Jax... (bueno, en la que se supone que dormían, porque Animo estaba en la tienda de las Sailors)

Jax (hablando en sueños): Meikooo... no, ahí no, traviesa.... jejeje...  
Krestas: Joer que tío más pesao... ¡cállate que no me dejas dormir!

En ese momento y sin hacer ruido entró Akemi en la tienda, y se metió en el saco de Krestas

Krestas: O_O ¡Hostia! ¡¿Akemi?! No me pegues esos sustos. ¿Y qué coño se supone que haces tú aquí?.

Nota: Dada la abstinencia total de Krestas para llegar a la lucidez completa de la Frikifuerza, no tiene muy claras algunas cosas con respecto al sexo opuesto.

Jax (hablando en sueños): Ahí, ahí... Meiko... tú si que sabes...  
Krestas: ¬_¬!  
Akemi (tomando la iniciativa): Krestas, ¿no crees que hace mucho calor? ¿qué te parece si nos deshacemos de estas vestiduras?  
Animo (que había vuelto sin hacer ruido una vez acabada la "faena"): Como mola, esto parece el Dragon Knight!...

DOKAN !!!!! (onomatopeya japonesa que equivale a un hostión enorme. Los que lo prefiráis, podéis sustituirla por "Kaboom!", "Catacrash!" o lo que os de la gana).

Todos salen de sus tiendas...

Kamisama: ¡¿Que coño está sucediendo?!  
Amai-Chan: Kamiiiii... vuelve aquí, hace frío...  
LordBlack: ¿Qué demonios...?

Una figura había aparecido en medio del campamento. Era Adolfito.

Todos: Hostia, ¡es el melón de Adolfito!  
Animo: ¡¿A qué has venido... sabes que me acabas de joder una escena muy morbosa?!  
Adolfito: Vengo a eliminar a Sicomic, y a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino.  
Sicomic: Aquí me tienes. Supongo que mi hermano Darkmon tiene algo que ver con esto. Acabemos de una vez.

Krestas: ¡Un combate! ¡Si no relato un combate reviento!  
LordBlack: ¬_¬!

Kamisama: Suerte que Sicomic está de nuestra parte. En mi época se conoce a Adolfito como el Gran Destructor, y mucho me temo que sólo los poderes de Sicomic son equiparables a los suyos.  
(PUNTO IMPORTANTE DEL ARGUMENTO)  
LordBlack: Muy a mi pesar debo darte la razón. No creo que nosotros, aun siendo poseedores de la Frikifuerza, hubiésemos podido vencerle. Ahora nuestras vidas están en manos de Sicomic.  
(OTRO PUNTO IMPORTANTE DEL ARGUMENTO)  
Akemi: Llevo braguitas rosas ^_^  
(EJEM... ESTO NO ES MUY IMPORTANTE)  
Krestas: Si colocas un trocito de jabón en la parte trasera de una plancha de corcho, conseguirás una pequeña lancha a motor.  
(TAMPOCO TIENE QUE VER, PERO ¿A QUE ES INTERESANTE?...)

Ambos rivales se preparan para la lucha. Adolfito ataca primero (atrás, atrás, puñetazo) con un "mega-cachete-de-zipiyzape" para cagarse. Adolfito falla el ataque. Sicomic saca su Chorizo de Cantimpalo de Luz, el arma que su padre le dio hace ya mucho.

Adolfito: Ese arma... ¡es el CdCdL! (para abreviar).  
Krestas: Impresionante. Jamás creí que realmente existiera.  
LordBlack: ¿Lo conoces?  
Krestas: Por supuesto, es el sable mencionado en La Leyenda. Aparecería solo cuando Frikun estuviese sumida en la mayor de las desgracias, y su portador sería el paladín del Bien que haría que la paz volviese al mundo. No pensaba que este sería el momento.  
LordBlack: ^_^U Krestas, no te pongas tan dramático que esta es una serie humorística.  
Krestas: Ah, perdona. ¿Ahora cómo lo arreglo, cuento un chiste? ^_^

Sicomic: ¡Muere!

Sicomic dio un salto hacia adelante, con el fin de alcanzar a Adolfito. Pero éste también era muy veloz y lo esquivó (lógico, no van a mandar a un negao para acabar con Sicomic, ¿no?), sacando después su arma, el... el...

Krestas: LordBlack, dame una idea que no sé que poner aquí...  
LordBlack: Jódete, este capítulo lo escribes tú solito.  
Krestas: ... bueno, tanto da... ah! ya está! ya se me ha ocurrido!!!  
LordBlack: Que Diox nos pille confesados XDD

... Adolfito sacó su arma: unas tijeras tamaño familiar made in Toledo con las que ya había censurado mucho manga, y que ahora estaba dispuesto a utilizar para acabar con Sicomic.

LordBlack: Esto es el fin. El primero en bajar la guardia morirá...  
Animo: ?_? Y tú como lo sabes? acaso eres Pepe Carvalho?  
LordBlack: Bueno, realmente no lo sé, pero diciéndolo quedas de puta madre. ^_^

Con un rápido y preciso movimiento de chorizo, Sicomic partió a Adolfito en dos (atrás, abajo, alante, atrás, puñetazo). Él también era de la cantera del Jedi Knight.

QuakeSeiya: Bah! Donde esté el Quake 2...

Adolfito muere. Sicomic sube a nivel 15, gana 20 MP, 15 HP. El grupo gana 400 DRACMAS.

Wendigo: Menuda mierda, tendré que ir al banco a cambiar los cochinos dracmas por moneda en curso. No creo que nos acepten esto en ningún lado.

En ese momento aparece de la nada Xac el demonio cachondo. (tachán!)

Pulstar: O_O ¡Diox! ¡¿Pero tú no estabas muerto?!  
Xac: Sí, o eso me parecía a mí. Alguien ha debido resucitarme con los cojones del dragón esos. Ahora que he vuelto de la muerte, he decidido unirme a vuestro grupo. Asuka y Naidel son ahora muy poderosos, y necesitaréis de un entendido en Frikifuerza.  
Krestas: ¡Oye! ¡y yo que coño se supone que hago entonces aquí!, ¿eh?  
Akemi: Hacer mi vida más llevadera cariñín...  
Jax (todavía sobado en la tienda): Aahh.... Meiko tesoro... eres la mejor...  
LordBlack: Joderrrr....

* * *

CAPITULO 14

Asalto al castillo  
(como en playmobil ^_^)

Unas horas antes del alba, los héroes se dirigen al castillo Pica, antigua fortaleza de LordBlack (creo, porque con tanto nombre uno se pierde ya) con el fin de derrocar a Darkmon.

LordBlack: Bueno, ya estoy hasta los cojones de esperar, vamos de una vez a por Darkmon.  
Animo: ^_^ Jejeje. Por fin veré a Sailor Marte...  
Shayla Shayla: Animo, como sigas pegándomela con la mojigata esa, me lo monto con Krestas, que seguro que me lo hace mejor que tú.  
Krestas: o_O Jarl? A mi no me metáis en vuestros culebrones...  
Akemi: Eso! ¡Krestas es mio!  
Kamisama: ¬_¬! Pues si que vamos listos si esta es la peña que debe salvar Frikun. He hecho la misma gilipollez que el Doraemon, tendría que haberme quedado en el futuro.

Mientras los palurd... esteee... los frikis continúan haciendo de las suyas hacia el castillo, Darkmon recibe importantes noticias...

Xenocida: Mi señor Darkmon, Adolfito ha sido derrotado.  
Darkmon: Joder!, así no hay quien establezca un Reino de Terror decente, envías un emisario y van y se lo cargan. Ya no hay seriedad ni estrategia. Por lo visto tendré que encargarme yo mismo del asunto. Total, esos malditos frikis están ya en camino.  
Xenocida: Mi señor, ¿como puede saberlo? No lo he visto en las News...  
Darkmon: ¿Olvidas que siento la presencia de mi hermano? Siento como Sicomic se acerca más y más. De un momento a otro llegarán al castillo para conquistarlo. ¡Naidel!  
Naidel: ¡Señor!  
Darkmon: ¿Están ya preparadas las tropas?... ¿Dónde coño está la cerveza que pedí?... ¿Y dónde se ha metido Asuka?  
Naidel: Las tropas están listas y aguardando órdenes mi señor. Y Asuka ha ido al super de la esquina a por unas cuantas birras, porque se nos han acabado.  
Darkmon: Está bien. Ordena un rastreo por el perímetro del castillo, y prepara a Sailor Marte en la trampa que tenemos preparada para Animo.

De nuevo, cambio de escena...

El grupo de los frikis se ha reducido a LordBlack, Animo, Krestas, Jax, Kamisama, Akemi y Sicomic. Los demás consideraron oportuno quedarse vigilando en el campamento con las titis (ejem), por si las atacaban en medio del bosque...

LordBlack: Ya hemos lleg... (¡joder, siempre me cortan la frase!)... ¡Los Caballeros del Zodiaco! ¡Nos están buscando! ¡Escondámonos!  
Animo (pensando): Mierda, el plan se ha ido al agua!! Así no habrá manera de entrar en el castillo, ni de rescatar a Sailor Marte ni... ¡ni de acabar un puto capítulo victoriosos! Aunque... ¡Tengo una idea!  
Animo (en voz baja): pssst... ¡seguidme!

El grupo sigue a Animo, y cuando estaban en un claro, se ven rodeados por decenas de Caballeros del Zodiaco y algún que otro EVA de esos fabricados en serie.

Jax: O_O Coño!  
LordBlack: Animo, espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.  
Animo: Espera y verás... (dirgiéndose a los CdZ). No necesitáis ver nuestra identificación, estos no son los androides que estáis buscando, ¡adelante, adelante!*

* Obi Wan Kenobi Rules!

Kamisama: Animo, ¿qué coño estás diciendo?

Los CdZ, pasando del tema, dejan inconscientes a nuestros héroes.

En el salón del trono...

Xenocida: Mi señor Darkmon, los hemos capturado.  
Darkmon: Bien... ahora sigamos según lo previsto.

Animo abre un ojo, y lo ve todo borroso. Lo cierra. Lo vuelve a abrir y ve un poco mejor. Lo vuelve a cerrar. Ahora abre los dos ojos... 

LordBlack: Krestas, creo que los lectores ya lo han pillado, ¿podemos seguir?  
Krestas: eh? ah! perdón... sigamos, sigamos...

Animo: ¿Dónde cojones estoy? O_O Jarl...

En esa misma habitación, las Sailors Marte, Mercurio y Venus se estaban montando una "fiesta" particular.

Animo: ¡Mola! Por fin vuelve a haber un poco de hentai en esta historia, hacia tiempo que no chuscaba. Aunque... me pregunto como habrán llegado aquí Venus y Mercurio... Bueno, da igual, yo a lo mio...^_^

- Mientras tanto, los demás se pudrían en una lúgubre, oscura y húmeda mazmorra... -

Sicomic: Hay que salir de aquí, el tiempo apremia.  
Akemi: ¿Por qué tanta prisa?  
Krestas: Mujer, quedan apenas cinco capítulos para que finalice la primera parte de la trilogía y todavía no hemos acabado con Darkmon.  
Akemi: Ay, mi Krestitas, que inteligente eres  
Krestas: Tú crees? Jejeje ^_^  
LordBlack: ¬_¬U Como se nota que es él el que escribe...  
Kamisama: Por cierto, ¿no echáis en falta a alguien? ¿Y Animo?  
LordBlack: Seguramente le estarán torturando para que se una a su causa. Pero no debemos temer por él, sabe arreglárselas solo...

- Meanwhile (aprovechamos para enseñar algo de inglés y así las APAs verán que esto de las Friki Cruzadas es muy educativo)... -

Animo: Asíiiiii... ah.. agh... chicas... joer... ¡estoy en el cielo!

* * *

CAPITULO 15

Luchando contra el destino

Darkmon se sentía satisfecho. Animo había caido en su trampa, tan astutamente preparada que ningún friki podía oponer resistencia.

Darkmon: ¡Ja, ja, ja! Ese gilipollas ha caído en mi trampa como un adolescente cae en las garras del hentai. Lo que Animo no sabe es que si sucumbe ante las sailors cachondas, la Frikifuerza chunga se apoderará de él para siempre, y sus oscuros pensamientos le llevarán a destruir a sus propios aliados...  
Xenocida: Ejem... Mi señor, creo que debería explicar a los lectores como cojones se lo ha montado para convencer a Sailor Marte para que colaborara.  
Darkmon: ¿eh? Ah bueno, ha sido fácil. Ella está drogada con un potente afrodisíaco, cuyo efecto hace que tenga unas ganas de XXXCENSOREDXXX a todo lo que se le ponga por delante. Las otras dos sailors no son tales, sino clones* creados por mi menda.

(*) ya se sabe que esto está de moda últimamente, ¿pq no íbamos a hacer una sutil referencia?

- En la mazmorra... -

Krestas: ¡Mierda! La puerta está sellada con un hechizo de protección, que es imposible contrarrestar desde dentro.  
Jax: Que ganas tengo de llegar a casa y comerme un bocadillo de...

BOOM!!! La puerta salta por los aires. De repente, un rabo enorme entra en la sala (¿?).

LordBlack: Rezo!!! Válgame Diox que me alegro de verte.  
Akemi: Menudo bate!  
Sicomic: ¬_¬! Espera un momento, ¿cómo coño has llegado tú hasta aquí?  
Rezotieso: Entré por la puerta de atrás, se la habían dejado abierta al sacar el perro a pasear. Bueno, ahora me piro, que tengo que comprarme el último número de I''s.  
Jax: ¿¡Ya ha salido!? ¡Espera, que te acompaño!  
LordBlack: Katsurero tenía que ser...¬_¬  
Kamisama: Cojonudo, ya estamos libres, vamos a buscar a Animo y luego, a por Darkmon.  
LordBlack: No, debemos encontrarnos con Darkmon, Animo seguramente estará con él.

Así, el grupo se dirigió al Salón del Trono (eso se dice fácil, pero con lo grande que es el castillo no veas lo que tardaron). Abrieron los portones y se encontraron cara a cara con el usurpador Darkmon, sentado en el trono. Tras él, una enorme estatua de Rei Ayanami (desnuda, of course) se alzaba majestuosa, y a su derecha permanecía impasible Animo, envuelto en una capa negra.

Krestas (pensando): Demasiado tarde. Noto como la Frikifuerza chunga ya se ha hecho con el alma de Animo. Hay escasas posibilidades de que podamos convertirle de nuevo en el pervertido rey que era antes...  
Darkmon: Llegáis tarde malditos frikis. Esperaba que el hechizo de la mazmorra no os llevara muchas complicaciones, pero veo que sois peores de lo que me temía.  
Kamisama (pensando): Era una trampa. Con razón no nos hemos encontrado con guardias por el camino. Y... me temo que no estamos preparados para este combate. Vamos a morir.

De repente suena una melodía divina (imaginad algo entre Utena, Escaflowne y el WarCraft II), y de la nada aparece un emisario celestial (que potitooo...).

[Birdy]: Wenas! (ejem) Quiero decir... Escuchad mortales. Habéis actuado en contra de los designios divinos, y esta batalla se ha adelantado a su tiempo. El combate que decidirá el destino de Frikun no debe tener lugar ni aquí ni ahora.  
Krestas: ¿Wow... eres un ángel?  
[Birdy]: No, soy una compresa con alas, no te jode!...¬_¬

Acto seguido, Birdy se pone ambas manos en la frente, dispuesto a hacer el Taiyoken ( también conocido como "el mordisco del sol", ver Dragon Ball para más información). Una luz cegadora llena la sala. Cuando se desvanece, Darkmon se ha quedado solo.

Darkmon: ¡Cagon la puta! ¡Los dioses me han jodido los planes! Ahora que estaba tan cerca de mi victoria... ¡Joder!

Todos los frikis, incluidos los del campamento, aparecen de nuevo en la Shirow. Animo estaba con ellos, libre de la influencia chunga.

Animo: @_@ Joder que viaje más movido... creo que voy a vomitar...  
LordBlack: Por lo visto, estaba escrito que todo esto sucedería. Los dioses manejan los hilos de esta cruzada, y sólo ellos saben a donde nos lleva este derramamiento de leche.  
Krestas: Lo más importante ahora es alejar a Animo del lado chungo. Tú, LordBlack, lo puedes dominar sin problemas, ya que eres un ser despiadado y perverso, pero en Animo, que es un calzonazos, nos llevaría a peligrosas consecuencias. Debemos hacer que el lado lúcido entre en su espíritu, y cuanto antes mejor.  
Sicomic: Ya sé, ¡nos fusionaremos!  
Todos: ¿?

Animo estaba por ahí potando, el viaje interdimensional le había mareado. No se enteraba para nada de lo que se estaba hablando.

Sicomic: Claro, ¡pensadlo!. El método es sencillo, lo ví en Dragon Ball Z... y además es mucho más rápido y efectivo que el aprendizaje jediotaku, puesto que se unen dos jediotakus, haciendo que el jediotaku resultante sea mucho más fuerte que los dos iniciales por separado.  
Kamisama: Hoxtia que mareo, esto parece un guión de Shirow... @_@  
LordBlack: Pongámonos manos a la obra. Se nos ha concedido tiempo para prepararnos, y no es cuestión de perderlo. Veamos si Animo está preparado para la fusión...

* * *

CAPITULO 16 

El Legado de los Clanes

FEATURING: YOTA, TOSHIKI Y SAEBA  
UN SALUDO CHAVALES !!!

Frikun es un vasto mundo con cientos de parajes recónditos y otros aún inexplorados. Así, no es extraño que además de los acontecimientos que venimos presenciando, otras situaciones de no menos importancia tengan lugar. Mientras los protas de la historia discutían el tema de la Fusión, en el Salón del Trono del Castillo OtakuGuay, del reino del mismo nombre, sucede lo siguiente...

Visir: Mi Señor, el Kokoro Puro ha llegado, cuando ordenéis empezaremos la kedada.... quiero decir... la audiencia ^_^U  
Emperador: Hacedle pasar.

Se abrieron los portones del Salón y una oscura figura entró con paso lento pero decidido. Sus ropas se ocultaban tras una imponente capa negra que cubría su cuerpo. Se detuvo frente al Emperador y se arrodilló ante él. Acto seguido se levantó de nuevo y se presentó como requería el protocolo...

Yota: Mi nombre es Yota y soy maestro del Clan de los Kokoros Puros. ¿Qué deseas de mí?  
Visir: *Ejem*... El Emperador quiere encomendaros una misión.  
Yota: Los Kokoros Puros no somos mercenarios a sueldo. Sólo nos mueven nuestros ideales.  
Visir: Seréis recompensado con un cargo importante y se os otorgará todo lo que pidáis.  
Yota: Creo que lo he dejado bastante claro. ¿Creéis que somos Macutes de mierda sin ideas en la cabeza? Nosotros somos como los Templarios. No aceptaré. Nadie del clan lo hará.

El Emperador miró fijamente al Kokoro Puro...

Visir: ¿Señor?  
Emperador: Calla, inútil. Veamos Kokoro Puro, sólo lucháis por vuestros ideales, ¿no es así? Bien, pues creeme, estoy seguro de que esta misión te interesará.  
Yota: No lo creo  
Emperador: Mmmm... ¿Qué me dices de aquel renegado que abandonó el clan?  
Yota: ¿Krestas? Era uno de mis mejores aprendices, el Lado Lúcido era muy intenso en él, y la Frikifuerza estaba de su lado. Pero en un momento dado huyó cobardemente por razones que no conozco todavía.  
Emperador: Perfecto. Verás, permíteme que te comente un par de cosas sobre los reinos de Animus y Acheron. Ahí es donde quiero que vayas, y ahí es donde le encontrarás...

Fuera del Castillo...

Toshiki: Joer, ¿cuánto rato van a estar ahí? Menudo rollazo, con lo bien que estaría yo ahora jugando a la PlayStation... ¿Saeba? Oye Saeba, ¿Me estás escuchando?  
Saeba: ^^ ¿Ein? Ah, perdona, no me había dado cuenta de que hablabas conmigo, es que estaba leyendo Detective Conan y estaba en la parte en que se demuestra que el asesino no había entrado en la habitación del crimen, pero sin embargo había...  
Toshiki: Vale! Me importa un pimiento lo que le pase al Conan ese... me pregunto para que nos querrá ver el Emperador.  
Saeba: Sí, desde luego es curioso... Si es para encargarnos alguna misión me parece que lo lleva claro, Yota no es de los que aceptan por dinero. Me lo imagino... "No aceptaré. Nadie del clan lo hará.", siempre dice lo mismo XD  
Toshiki: Sí, lástima, pq ese dinero nos vendría muy bien para comprar merchandising... ^_^  
Saeba: Oye... mira que chavala pasa por ahí!  
Toshiki: O_o ¿Dónde? ¿dónde?

Toshiki y Saeba son golpeados en la cabeza. Cuando se dan la vuelta ven a Yota bastante mosqueado...

Yota: Sois Kokoros Puros, debería daros vergüenza actuar así...

(N. del A.: Kokoro en japonés significa Corazón. Así pues, los Kokoros Puros son JediOtakus Lúcidos dedicados a la causa hasta la médula, dejando de lado aspectos como reproducirse o cascarse una manola de tanto en cuando. Aunque este es el dogma básico, no quiere decir que se cumpla a rajatabla por todos los alumnos, pero explica al menos la poca "experiencia" de Krestas al aparecer por vez primera en esta saga.)

Saeba: Joer Yota no te pongas así, tampoco es para tanto... ^_^  
Toshiki: Y a mi no me pegues, joer, que yo ni siquiera soy Kokoro Puro, a mi eso de la pureza no me va, menudo mal rollo eso de no poder montártelo :P  
Yota: ¬¬U Cambiando de tema, ¿os acordáis de Krestas, aquel aprendiz que entró a formar parte del clan poco después de que vosotros lo hiciérais?  
Toshiki: Sí, claro, se atrevió a decir que Katsura no sabía cantar. Nunca se lo perdonaré.  
Saeba: Y nunca nos devolvió el Tokimeki Memorial T_T  
Yota: Hostia es verdad! (ya no me acordaba! ^_^U) *ejem* Pues me alegra comunicaros algo muy importante: Vamos de caza...

Emperador: ...  
Visir: ¿Que desea Señor?  
Emperador: *ejem*... Encárgate de los preparativos para el ritual que hemos preparado. Ah! otra cosa... ve a la librería especializada más cercana y traeme todos los Marvel SwimSuits que puedas conseguir...  
Visir: O_o ... ¿algo más Señor?  
Emperador: No por el momento. No hace falta más, pues el Frikun que conocemos está a punto de desaparecer... y cuando se nos indique, actuaremos.  
Visir: Pero mi Señor... ¿acaso servimos a alguien más poderoso?  
Emperador: Así es... aunque no hay nadie más poderoso en este tierra, hay "alguien" a quien los mortales debemos obedecer...

* * *

**CAPITULO 17**

**La Fusión**

Después de oir las palabras de Sicomic, todos decidieron que lo mejor era que Animo se fusionara, pero éste no estaba dispuesto a tal hecho 

**Animo:** ¡De ninguna manera!, no pienso fusionarme, joder, macho que es uno, y además que soy de Zaragoza joder, ¿que van a pensar mis paisanos?.  
**Sicomic:** Mmmm, empiezo a dudar de lo conveniente de la fusión, no tengo ganas de volverme gilipollas -_-   
**Krestas:** Animo, reflexiona, es lo mejor para todos, si no el lado chungo de la Frikifuerza se apoderará de ti.  
**Animo:** me importa un carajo borrajo :PPPP 

Mientras todos discutian, el todopoderoso Lord Black meditaba en silencio 

**LordBlack** (pensando): Ya estoy harto de esta panda de frikis palurdos, quiero volver a mi castillo y ver el plus hasta las tantas, obligar a la FOX que hagan la peli de Aliens Vs Predator... cagon to lo que se menea.

De repente un destello salió de su ojo izquierdo y empezó a respirar lentamente... (el guionista hace notar a los lectores que LordBlack porta una armadura parecida a la que lleva Soth de la DragonLance, aparte de que siempre porta un yelmo, y nadie le ha visto el rostro, siempre lleva el casco puesto).

**Animo: **he dicho que no!!!, y venga dejadme, por cierto que venga Shayla Shayla y me haga un XXXX, que tengo ganas.  
**LordBlack:** BASTAA!!!!!!  
**Todos:** O_O 

Lord Black, con paso firme y decidido, se dirige hacia el sorprendido Animo 

**LordBlack:** Ven conmigo Animo 

Animo: esto... de acuerdo (no muy convencido) 

LordBlack se lleva a Animo a una habitación, cierra la puerta detras de sí y con llave 

**LordBlack:** hace mucho que queria hacer esto... Animo (Lord Black abre un poco la parte del casco que le tapa la boca, y hace lo que hace el tio del martini)  
**Animo:** Joderrrr   
**LordBlack:** Quítate los pantalones Animo   
**Animo:**O_O comorl?¿  
**Animo:** Pero, tú que dices!!!???, que ya has vuelto a fumar porros.  
**LordBlack **(perdiendo la paciencia): bueno ya me has cabreado \_/ 

Mediante sus poderes mágicos obtenidos por el flujo hentai, Lord Black le quita los pantalones a un sorprendido Animo 

**Animo:** la oxtia 

Y mientras dice eso Animo, Lord Black mediante un movimiento más rapido que la velocidad absurda de la peli SpaceBalls, saca una daga con la cara de Asuka en el mango, y con la otra mano le agarra a Animo del XXXX 

**LordBlack:** ¡ ESCUCHAME PEDAZO DE CAPULLO !, te vas a fusionar con el Sicomic, y nos vamos a cargar a Darkmon, o te corto las pelotas y se te acabó el fornicar como el conejo de las pilas Duracell 

De repente aparece un conejo con una coneja haciendo..... 

**Conejo:** y duran y duran y duran... 

( no viene a cuento, pero corta el climax ) 

**Animo:** me has convencido ^__^UU, tengo unas ganas enormes de fusionarme pero por favor aparte la daga de mis XXXX   
**LordBlack:** jejejeje, veo que has entrado en razón 

En la sala de reuniones de la Shirow, todos se prepararon para presenciar la fusión 

**Kamisama:** preparados los dos?  
**Sicomic/Animo:** sí  
**Kamisama:** Pues adelante!!!

Entonces los dos se cogen de la mano se miran frente a frente y..... 

**Shayla Shayla:** Yaoi!!! se estan dando un beso... y con lengua   
**Selene:** pues parece que Animo le está pillando gusto, porque todavia sigue -_- 

Después del beso una enorme luz se desata en la sala, y una fuerte explosion le viene después 

**Manga:** joder que humareda y....QuakeSeiya te has soltado un "tordo" cochino ¬__¬ **QuakeSeiya:** quien?¿ yo?¿, tú alucinas -_- **  
Krestas:** He sido yo, es que he comido un bote de fabada ^_^ 

(Nota de Krestas: Joder LordBlack, estabas inspirado, ¿eh? ¬¬U)

**AnimeMaster:** ¡ya salen!**  
Amai-Chan:** Pues es Animo, con el mismo aspecto O_o   
**Todos:** O_o 

(N. del A.: como Sicomic fue inventado por Animo, al fusionarse éste con él no se observan cambios externos aparentes) 

**Animo:** Pues no... ahora soy distinto, noto algo en la entrepierna 

Animo gana +30 hp + 30 dex +1 Int + 10 Cm de XXX 

**LinaInv:** Le ha crecido el manubrio O_O  
**Todos:** O_O   
**LordBlack:** Bueno ya esta bien, es hora de partir a la batalla final, pero esto se contará a partir del capitulo 17 .  
Krestas: LordBlack...  
LordBlack: ¿Sí?  
Krestas: Es que AHORA estamos en el capítulo 17...  
LordBlack: Ah, sip? ^_^U Es que ya estoy un poco perdido...

* * *

**CAPITULO 18**   
(ánimo, solo nos faltan dos) 

Me pareció ver unos cuantos frikis mutilados... 

Una vez fusionado Animo, los aliados idearon una estrategia de ataque que les permitiera acabar definitivamente con el perfido de Darkmon.

**LordBlack:** Muy bien habrá dos equipos: el azul y el oro. El azul estará formado por Animo, Kamisama, Krestas, Akemi y yo mismo; el equipo oro estará formado por Yriell, Buffy, Manga, AnimeMaster, Recca, Wendigo y Rezo. La misión del equipo azul será la de buscar y neutralizar a Darkmon, el equipo oro se encargará de buscar el generador productor de cerveza y de eliminar a cuantos seguidores de Darkmon sea posible.

Krestas: Ep, una cosa, ¿cómo sabemos que hay un generador productor de cerveza si nunca se ha descubierto oficialmente en la serie? Quiero decir, eso lo saben los lectores pero no nosotros.  
LordBlack: Krestas, haz el favor de no tocarme los cojoncillos. Quedan dos capítulos y no estoy como para hacer una trama argumental coherente. Invéntate tú algo.  
Krestas: Vale! ^_^... Veamos, Buffy descubrió dicho generador durante una misión de espionaje que le encomendaste digamos... mmmm... antes de que atacáramos el Castillo... fácil, ¿no?  
LordBlack: -_-U Es como un crío...

Animo alzó la voz y dijo:  
**Animo: **En eso discrepo, ¿matarlos? ¿por qué no simplemente tomarlos prisioneros?  
**LordBlack:** no hay prisioneros ¬__¬. 

Una chispa se enciende en los ojos de ambos rivales (aliados a la fuerza) 

**Todos:** O_O 

**LordBlack:**¡¡¡ Haz lo que quieras!!!, traidor que pille, traidor que conocerá un nuevo significado de la palabra dolor XDDD  
**LordBoys:** XDDDDDD mu bien nuestro señorrr, mariconas y nenas que hagan prisioneros XDDDD  
**Animo:** -_-!

Después de la muestra de poderio de LordBlack frente a la patetica forma de vida denominada Animo (se nota que el que escribe es LordBlack ^_^U (N. De Krestas: Ya, y a mí que me den morcilla XDD)), ambos equipos se dirigieron en dos aeronaves de crucero hacia el antiguo castillo de Acheron. 

En la nave del equipo azul 

**Akemi:** Krestitas, estoy algo inquieta  
**Krestas:** ¿qué te pasa pichoncita?, estate tranquila, cuando acabe la guerra se acabó el celibato y recuperaremos enseguida el tiempo perdido ^_^  
**Akemi:** ^_^, bueno eso no me inquieta todavia, pero ahora que lo mencionas espero que puedas estar todo un mes en forma.  
**Krestas:** O_o glups  
**Akemi: **Presiento alguna desgracia, y tiene que ver con LordBlack, temo que algo malo me pueda ocurrir.  
**Krestas:** Tranquila, yo estoy aqui para protegerte de todos, incluso de ese pajillero.  
**Akemi:** Oh, Krestas que valiente eres ;***. 

Las dos naves al acercarse al perimetro del castillo de Darkmon, pasaron a modo silencioso y activaron los modulos de invisibilidad, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, se teletransportaron al castillo.

**LordBlack:** Venga, separémonos  
**Animo:** Eso, y que La Fuerza os acompañe, jóvenes jedis  
**Todos:** O_O  
**Krestas:** Me temo que te has equivocado de historia, Animo (para variar XDDD), anda déjalo y vamos a por Darkmon  
**Animo:** eign?¡   
**LordBlack:** Joer si lo vengo diciendo todas las Frikis, es que fornicar tanto puede ser algo perjudicial -_-  
**AnimeMaster:** Bah, eso sólo lo dicen los que no se comen un rosco XDDD 

LordBlack echa una mirada cargada de no pocas promesas de muerte a AnimeMaster 

**AnimeMaster:** glups O_o 

Después de estas tonteridas (hay que rellenar) los dos equipos se separan, pero los seguidores de Animo, no advierten una especie de señas que hace LordBlack a sus servidores, es posible que el presentimiento de Akemi se haga realidad. 

En la sala del trono de Darkmon 

**Naidel:** Los rebeldes han llegado mi Señor**  
Darkmon:** Perfecto, les he dado a los dioses una peli hentai de Kenshin, seguro que no meterán las narices esta vez.  
**Asuka: **por kamisama que astuto y sagaz sois  
**Darkmon:** a que sí? ^_^, pero bueno dejémonos de tonterias y vamos al asunto, mandad un par de pelotones de Caballeros del Zodiaco, que se encarguen de esas escorias frikis, por cierto que venga mi becaria que tengo ganas de echar un XXXXX.

La becaria de Darkmon   


Mientras el equipo oro se acercaba al productor de cerveza, pero de repente apareció Shiza 

**Shiza: **Quietos rebeldes, o sufrireis la ira de mi Eva nº 69  
**Yriell:** nº 69 ?¿  
**Shiza:** sip, es que aparte lo usamos como muñeco hinchable para el Mazinger Z, cuando quiere echar una canita al aire  
**EquipoOro:** O_O  
**AnimeMaster:** Dejémonos de monsergas, al ataque compañeros!  
**Recca:** Voy contigo, con tus técnicas de samurai y las mias de ninja lograremos vencer a este pringado   
**Manga:** Voy con vosotros con mi super acojonanciorchulorbabioso.bmp   
**Shiza:** jajaja subestimais el poder de mi eva 

el eva nº 69 lanza un tomo de Katsura con fotos de Ai e Iori haciendo XXXX 

**Manga:** jarl O_O, eso es miorrrrr  
**Shiza:** jejeej uno fuera de combate 

Manga coge el tomo y se pira cagando leches

**EquipoOro:** O_O  
**Yriell:** Diox mio, katsurero tenia que ser*, por Shirow -_-

* frase que sale en las Frikis una y otra vez pero... ¿qué importa? Todos saben que a LordBlack, a Wendigo y a mi nos mola más Shirow ^_~ (Fdo. Krestas)

**Recca: **Da igual, vamos AnimeMaster, a por ellos!  
**AnimeMaster: **sip, a la carga dijo Vargas  
**Shiza: **aquí os espero 

de repente se oyen dos pedazos de disparos 

BLAMM!!! BLAMM!!! 

**Recca, AnimeMaster y Shiza:**O_o  
**Recca y AnimeMaster:** arghhhhhh 

Recca y AnimeMaster caen al suelo debido a un gran agujero hecho en sus barrigas, después de patalear un rato mueren 

**Shiza:** eign!?, pero cómo es eso posible?, Wendigo y Rezo, habéis matado a vuestros aliados, eso significa que os pasáis con nosotros, nop?¡  
**Rezo:** no, eso significa que tu eres el siguiente.  
**Wendigo:** mira a tu espalda evangelionbaboso XDD  
**Shiza:** eh?¿ 

ZASSSSSS 

Shiza solo tiene tiempo de ver los ojos de Yriell antes de ser degollado por él 

**Shiza:** arghhhhh  
**Yriell:** bueno cortémosles las cabezas y les prenderemos fuego con un comic de Dragon Ball  
**Rezo:** con un comic de Dragon Ball?¿  
**Yriell: **es para que no los resuciten con los cojones del dragón ese  
**Wendigo: **buena idea Yriell, avisaré a nuestro señor LordBlack que el plan va según lo previsto.  
**Rezo:** Bueno, yo me iré a por el generador de cerveza, avisaré a Buffy por radio y de paso reparta estacas por ahí. 

Dicho esto, lo que quedaba del equipo oro, se quedo realizando dichas tareas, mientras los integrantes del equipo azul y ni tan siquiera el gran Darkmon, no sabían nada de las maquinaciones del funesto LordBlack. 

**Animo:** que raro no consigo ponerme en contacto con el equipo oro, habra ocurrido algo?¿ 

Akemi mira de reojo a LordBlack ¬__¬ 

LordBlack aguanta la mirada y de paso dice: 

**LordBlack:** Animo, mentecato!, ¿has mirado a ver si la radio tiene pilas?  
**Kamisama:** anda!, pues tiene razón, no tiene pilas  
**Animo:** ups ^_^UUUUUUU  
**LordBlack:** Shirow mio, que gente -_- 

* * *

CAPITULO 19 

Crónica de una muerte anunciada

Mientras Animo y los suyos se preguntaban que puñetas pasaba con el EquipoOro, éste, dirigido por Yriell (debido a que se quejaba de que no salía mucho en las frikis) fue hacia el generador de cerveza. Como era de esperar, no encontró mucha resistencia.

Buffy fue elegida para que activara el modulo de destrucción

Yriell: Bien pequeña, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, cuando el reloj llegue a cero sales de la sala, ¿entendido?  
Buffy: Sí señor!

Pero de repente apareció Naidel...

Naidel: Rebeldes, no lograréis vuestro objetivo de destruir el generador  
EquipoOro: O_o  
Naidel: Moriréis todos juntos, jajaja tengo una carga de c4* conmigo, moriré por la gloria de mi señor Darkmon

* Nota: no confundir con el 4c, que no es ni mucho menos tan explosivo como lo pintan XDD

y entonces la sala explotó...

PATAPUMMMMM!!!! (teniamos una simulación tope chula por ordenador, pero el perro se la comió ^_^UU)

Discusión entre los guionistas (otra vez)... ^^

Krestas: LordBlack eres un copión!!! Ese chiste es de David Ramírez!!! ¿Acaso quieres que nos acusen de plagio? ^^U  
LordBlack: Joer tio, si no lo dices seguro que ni se enteraban ¬¬U  
Krestas: Ah, sorry ^^UUU Bueno, sigamos con la historia... (creo que he vuelto a meter la pata).

Akemi: qué pasa?¿  
Krestas: Debe ser la sala del generador de cerveza, el Equipo Oro debe haber conseguido su objetivo.  
Animo: Bien pues ahora nos toca a nosotros, vamos a por Darkmon  
Kamisama: Bien, ya que LordBlack conoce mejor el camino, que nos dirija él.  
Krestas: Sip buena idea...  
Animo: O_O LordBlack ha desaparecido!!!!  
Krestas: y mis condones tb... digo Akemi tb!!!  
Kamisama: Mierda, ya nos ocuparemos de eso, lo primero es lo primero: hemos de ir a por Darkmon  
Animo: Sí, tienes razón, ya nos ocuparemos de eso  
Krestas: ...Akemi.....

Aprovechando la confusión ocasionada por la explosión del generador de cerveza muchos de los soldados de Darkmon se largaron, cundió el pánico general, ya que la gente veía que esto se acababa, y Acheron no era Marbella. En aquel instante LordBlack se alejó de nuestros heroes, seguido de cerca por Akemi, la cual tenia un presintimiento un tanto siniestro de este oscuro e inesperado personaje.

Akemi: ¿A donde ira este boludo? me temo lo peor...

LordBlack siguió por varios pasillos hasta que llegó a una pared con un cuadro de la bella Asuka, uno de los pocos que habia resistido la quema de enseres de la bella pelirroja

Akemi: mmm parece que activa un extraño mecanismo.. O_o una entrada secreta!!!

Akemi, sin perder un instante siguió a LordBlack...

Meanwhile...

Kamisama: Bueno esto es muy extraño, estamos en la sala del trono y no hemos encontrado apenas resistencia alguna (como nos hagan la putada de la otra vez...).  
Animo: esto es porque nos tienen miedo los muy cobardes, como soy el tio que la tiene más grande de todo Frikun...  
Todos: O_o!!!  
Todas: :D~~~~~  
Animo: mal pensados!!! me refiero a mi espada ¬__¬  
Todos: buffffff!!!! ^_^UUU  
Todas: Ohhhhh T___T  
Kamisama: KRESTAS!!! Reacciona hombre!!!  
Krestas: O_o?¿ eh lo siento, estaba pensando en Akemi...

De repente Deirdre entra en las Frikis

Deirdre: Cómo?¿me doy la vuelta y ya estás pensando en otra? ¬___¬  
Krestas: O_O glups?¡ esto... cariño esto es ficción, yo te quiero musho n_n, solo soy un actor  
LordBlack: venga pareja, estamos rodando, ya solucionaréis eso en otro momento  
Krestas: Tendrás cara ¬__¬, esto es culpa tuya!!!  
LordBlack: O_O miaaaa¿?, pero si el que quiso ligarse a Akemi eras tú!  
Deirdre: hazte el sordo ahora ¬_¬  
Krestas: yo?¿  
LordBlack: eso, que a mi ni me has mirado, ni dado un beso corasón T_T  
Krestas: arrea!!  
Animo: chicos chicos, un poco de calma... además LordBlack, creía que me querías a mi!!!  
LordBlack: lo siento Animo, pero Krestas me da algo que tu no me das y...

de repente Deirdre se cabrea y...

Deirdre sets mode "Repartegalletas" ON

PAF! POF! THUD! (pónganse todas las onomatopeyas conocidas sinónimas de fractura de huesos y demás lesiones corporales)  
........  
........

Después de un par de aclaraciones y un par de dias en el hospital proseguimos la historia ^_~

Veamos, íbamos por aqui...

Animo: mal pensados!!! me refiero a mi espada ¬__¬  
Todos: buffffff!!!! ^_^UUU  
Todas: Ohhhhh T___T  
Kamisama: KRESTAS!!! Reacciona hombre!!!  
Krestas: O_o?¿ eh lo siento, estaba pensando... en donde estarán LordBlack y Akemi ^_^ (contenta Deirdre¿?)

Animo: Es verdad... ese hentai de mierda nos puede haber preparado una emboscada  
Kamisama: ¿crees que trabajará para Darkmon?  
Animo: No lo creo, últimamente parece ser que LordBlack empieza a tener muchos seguidores y admiradores, no creo que necesite a Darkmon

(N. de LordBlack: A todos los que me habeis enviado mails: Muchas Gracias por vuestro apoyo ^___^)

Krestas: -_-, bueno..., ah sip? Animo pongámonos en guardia

Nuestros heroes entraron con decisión en el Salón del Trono del antaño Señor de Acheron LordBlack.

Kamisama: No veo a Darkmon, ¿dónde se encontrará?  
Animo: Hey chicos, mirad arriba!

Miraron arriba los tres palur... digo heroes y se encontraron con uno de los lugartenientes de Darkmon, el personaje de sexo indefinido Asuka

Asuka: Mi señor, no os considera dignos de enfrentaros con él , y como cualquier RPG, antes de enfrentaros con él, tendréis que luchar conmigo  
Krestas: Maldito seas, acabaré contigo porque somos los guerreros que luchamos por el amor y la justicia!!!  
Kamisama: O_o vaya, a este se le han cruzado los cables  
Animo: yo te secundo camarada, lucharemos por lo que tú dices y por la fornicación en masa!!!  
Asuka: O_o glups?¿

Mientras el combate se iniciaba con una serie de puyas de lo más ridiculas, Akemi encontró a LordBlack conectado a unos ordenadores, ella hábilmente sacó un portatil, rastreó la ip, y lo encontró...

*** Topic for #frikicruzadas: Traiciones  
*** Topic for #frikicruzadas set by CHaN on domingo, 15 octubre 1999 11:33:03 #mangaforum: @LordBlack @Xenocida   
*** End of /NAMES list.  
*** Mode change "+o LordBlack" on #mangaforum by CHaN  
*** Mode is +tn   
*** Channel created at domingo, 10 octubre 1999 11:33:12

LordBlack: Saludos Ender  
Xenocida: Saludos..  
LordBlack: Has hecho lo convenido?  
Xenocida: Sipe..lo he hecho por la OSCF (Orson Scott Card Fans)  
LordBlack: Tranquilo, serás recompensado, pero te lo advierto, traicióname y sufrirás la peor de las muertes XDD  
Xenocida: Glups  
Xenocida: Bueno, de todas maneras todo marcha según lo acordado, una vez muera Darkmon, iremos a por los frikis del reino de Animus y nos apoderademos de ambos reinos.  
LordBlack: *_* , y de ahí a Frikun entero jajajajaja  
Xenocida: sipe y....

*** Akemi (yahoo@23551.ar) has joined channel #frikicruzadas

Akemi: lo descubrí, vos pensás traicionarnos!!!  
LordBlack: O_O  
Xenocida: O_O  
Akemi: ahora mismo se lo diré a los otros

*** Akemi (yahoo@23551.ar) has left channel #frikicruzadas

LordBlack: Mierda, me voy a por ella, Ender, en marcha con lo acordado  
Xenocida: Sí mi señor

Nada mas desconectar LordBlack descubrió a Akemi detrás suyo y mediante sus poderes oscuros cerró la puerta

Akemi: O_o glups... no me das miedo pibe, no me mataréis sin luchar  
LordBlack: pero si de se eso se trata cariño, sea como sea no vas a salir viva de aqui, Jajaja...

mientras el Equipo Oro se recuperaba de la explosión...

Yriell: -_- joer menudo hostión...como estáis chicos¿?  
Wendigo: Bueno, tengo buenas y malas noticias  
Yriell: ¬_¬, porque será que no me sorprende, a ver ¿cuáles son las buenas?  
Pulstar: Las buenas son que Naidel ha muerto y el generador de cerveza tb, las malas son que de Buffy no queda ni un trocito, eso sí, murió diciendo "Boreanaz I love you!!!"  
Yriell: Vaya una trágica perdida, ya no sabremos que hentai vimos el ultimo verano  
Wendigo: Bueno Rezo tb ha quedado hecho polvo, creo... que ya no le volveran a llamar Rabotieso jijiji  
Yriell: O_o  
Wendigo: Pero tranquilos, creo que podre aprovechar sus restos y haser un peaso cyborg, como los que hace San Shirow  
Yriell: Bueno me comunicaré con Ender, a verque tal va la situación

Mientras las huestes del maligno LordBlack se reagrupaban, Akemi se enfrentaba a LordBlack y Animo y los suyos a Asuka

Salón del Trono del Castillo de Zhentil Keep

Animo: Bueno Asuka, tú lo has querido!, sufrirás mi arte asesino en esgrima... en garde!!!!  
Asuka: O_o

Entonces Animo salió disparado hacia Asuka... pero con tan mala pata que tropezó con un pliegue de la alfombra roja que iba desde la entrada hasta el trono, y cayó de cara, la espada que esgrimía salió disparada, dando un doble giro...

Krestas: Increible, ese es el auténtico poder de la Frikifuerza ¿?, asombroso, jamas creí que pudiera verlo en estado puro (N. de Krestas: LordBlack, ¿pq siempre soy yo el que no se cree nada en esta historia? XDD)  
Kamisama: ¿Seguro? creo que es un poco patoso  
Asuka: Por la gloria de mi madrerr, ahggggggg me mueroooo

Por increible que pareciera el doble giro de la espada penetró las defensas de Asuka, clavándose esta en su corazón. Después de gritar un poco explotó...

Krestas: Pistonudo!! eres un monstruo Animo ^_^  
Kamisama: Esto es increible, creo que debo dejar de leer tanto sailormoon O_O 

Animo se incorpora y dice..

Animo: Mierda ese cabrón ha explotado, con mi espada!!!  
Krestas: Tranquilo Animo, con el poder de la Frikifuerza te sobra

De pronto una explosión de luz les deslumbró

Kamisama: coño!!  
Krestas: la hoxtia, mis ojos!!  
Animo: mierda!!, ya no podre leer revistas guarras, estoy ciego!!

De esa explosión surgió la figura de Darkmon

Darkmon: Bueno nenes, aquí me teneis... os destrozaré!!!  
Animo: C... c... cabrón!!! Dónde está Sailor Mars? (tengo unas ganas de tirármela que no me las aguanto, parezco un tigre en celo).  
Todos: ^^UUU Ahora no, Animo !!!

Mientras, Akemi se encaraba con LordBlack

Akemi: Atrás, pervertido, acabaré con vos de un soplido

- Akemi saca una espada corta, y hace un envite. LordBlack lo esquiva facilmente, y contraataca, pero Akemi lo vio venir, y paró la estocada -

LordBlack: Vaya, eres buena  
Akemi: Tú tb he de reconocerlo  
LordBlack: Gracias, pero lo siento, es tu fin, podrías haber sido una buena sierva, si hubieras seguido el poder corruptor del hentai, pero bueno, te tuviste que encaprichar de ese jediotaku.  
Akemi:...  
LordBlack: Quiero que sepas que tienes a alguien a tu espalda  
Akemi: jajaja, no me harás picar con ese truco tan viejo

De repente una figura pequeña, con escamas, de color verde y armado con un mazo, surgió por detrás

Muka_Muka: MUKAAAA MUKAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
Akemi: O_o joder que es esto!!!?

Entonces LordBlack aprovechó que Akemi bajó la guardia y le atravesó con su espada

Akemi: agggggh... Krestas!!

Mientras en el Salón del Trono

Animo: Bueno chicos, entre los tres lograremos acabar con él  
Kamisama: sip, planeemos nuestra estrategia  
Krestas: AKEMIIIIIIII!!!!!

En ese instante Krestas sale corriendo de la sala

Kamisama: Pero Krestas tio, adonde vas!!??  
Animo: Dejalo, nosotros podremos ocuparnos de Darkmon  
Kamisama: Si tú lo dices....

Mientras Akemi vivia sus últimos minutos de vida

Akemi: aggghh... me muero  
LordBlack: Bueno, viendo que sale abundante sangre de la herida, diría que sé, que vas a morir pronto ^_^  
Akemi: pero por qué?, por quéee!!!?, te aliaste con nosotros y nos traicionas!

Muka_Muka se coloca en el hombro derecho de LordBlack

LordBlack: Muy bien Muka, serás un katsurero, pero bueno has hecho tu trabajo  
Muka_Muka: mukaaa  
LordBlack: Verás mi pequeña Akemi, desde siempre Animo me ha estado tocando los tamagos y cuando Jax el Semielfo katsurero me robó la estatua sagrada de Asuka, ya no pude aguantar más. Sabía que Darkmon pretendía traicionarme, así que contraté los servicios de Ender el Xenocida, ya que aparte sabía que era un buen hentai y un miembro de los OSCF (Orson Scott Card Fans), como yo. Así que el hizo de agente triple, primero estuvo con vosotros, luego con Darkmon, pero finalmente conmigo, y no creo que me traicione, porque tengo todos sus cds hentais a buen recaudo XDDD  
Akemi: entonces lo de Darkmon...  
LordBlack: Bah yo le dejé hacer, en realidad Darkmon es hermano de Animo, pero el Rey Animus lo mandó a tomar por saco, porque no fornicaba lo suficente, y yo lo acogí. Sabia que me traicionaria, como lo hizo Bruto a Julio Cesar, pero mira, aproveché la traición para ganarme la confianza de Animo y ahora...  
Akemi: eso... ahora...  
LordBlack: Ahora tengo mi país de nuevo, mis fieles servidores comandados por Ender e Yriell, deben haber matado a Xac, el último de los maestros de la Frikifuerza y tomado el Castillo de Animus, tengo los dos reinos en mi poder, ahora sólo tengo que acabar con Darkmon y después... conquistare el resto de Frikun, la verdad es que soy un malo muy típico, pero tengo un buen carisma, como el papa Alejo ^_^

Akemi en ese instante cierra los ojos (debido más que nada al charrete de LordBlack). LordBlack la mira un último instante y dándola por muerta se marcha de la habitación con Muka.

En ese instante Krestas ve a LordBlack salir de la habitación secreta

Krestas: Ahí esta LordBlack... y parece que sale de una habitación secreta... me esconderé.

Escondiendose de el, Krestas consigue su objetivo y pasa desapercibido. Ve como LordBlack se dirige hacia la sala del trono. Krestas entonces activa el mecanismo de la entrada secreta y al entrar ve a Akemi sobre un charco de sangre.

Krestas: Akemi..noooooo... no puede ser!!! T_T  
Akemi: no llores... mi amor  
Krestas: quien te ha hecho esto?¡ LordBlack... maldito sea, acabaré con él y su cabeza adornará el salón de mi casa  
Akemi: ...no te dejes llevar por la ira... no estás preparado, él es más fuerte que tú...  
Krestas: No hables, te llevaré al campamento y Selene te curará  
Akemi: Es demasiado tarde para mi... escúchame atentamente, todo ha sido planeado por LordBlack. Ees un pibe de cuidado, entendés, vos tenés que avisar a los demás...te quiero....

La luz de la vida se apaga de los ojos de Akemi

Krestas: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! T_T

Meanwhile en la Sala del Trono

Darkmon: jajaja esto es lo mejor que podéis hacer, escoria friki¿?, por favor si puedo venceros con la punta del XXXX  
Kamisama: ¿Tienes un plan, Animo?  
Animo: No sé, lo tenemos chungo, necesitamos ayuda, espero que Krestas vuelva pronto, le necesitamos  
Darkmon: Ahora me vengaré de ti hermanito  
Animo: quien yo?  
Darkmon: Sí, tú!!!, hace tiempo nuestro padre me desterró porque tú eras el que más fornicaba, yo hacía lo que podia, pero joder soy humano!!!, en cambio tú estabas dale que te pego, pero esto se ha terminado... acabaré contigo definitivamente...HAA--DOKENNNN

Una enorme bola de energia se dirige hacia Kamisama y Animo

Kamisama: Diox mio (anda,pero si ese soy yo), vamos a diñarla O_o  
Animo: Joder, muero sin haber echado mi 345.568.864 polvo.

Pero una barrera mágica se interpone entre la bola y los frikis... ambas estallan y se disipa todo poder mágico...

Darkmon: ehh, pero ¿quien se atreve a interferir?

Animo y Kamisama se dan la vuelta para ver a su "salvador" y de sus bocas surge un nombre:

Animo, Kamisama: LordBlack!!!  
Animo (pensando): pero nos ayudará o no...¿?

* * *

CAPITULO 20.

Frikun: Revelaciones

- El Salón del Trono usurpado por el malo maloso Darkmon estaba a punto de convertirse en el inesperado escenario de una batalla campal. Darkmon se encontraba solito preparado para luchar contra toda una gran cantidad de guerreros...-

Darkmon: Simples admiradores de lo que yo he conseguido!! Eso es lo que sois!! No queréis admitir vuestra derrota, y habéis venido aquí a dar vuestra última chispa por una causa perdida. Animo, parece mentira que tú estés aquí. Debí matarte cuando pude, si el follonero de Matsuyama no se hubiera metido en medio, sin duda ahora estarías criando malvas y descansando con nuestro padre. Pero es igual, os mataré a todos de un solo golpe.

- Kamisama pone cara de preocupación, y recuerda la leyenda que en su vida (Una vida futura situada 300 años más adelante) se comentaba. La leyenda contaba que 300 años atrás se libró una batalla que marcó el rumbo de Frikun para siempre, una batalla que fue fatal y en la que desafortunadamente desapareció mucha gente. Kamisama había sido destinado para evitar que la batalla sucediese, porque en esa guerra desaparecerían muchos de los más nobles guerreros que había dado Frikun. El rostro de impotencia se podía ver reflejado en su pálida tez. Quien podría para un duelo de titanes así ¿?.-

Animo: Simples admiradores, por favor.... Mira Darkmon, parece mentira que por nuestras venas corra la misma sangre, y es inconcebible que no sepas que en el fondo te quiero. Asi que pórtate bien, y deja de plantar batalla.  
Darkmon: Ignorante!!!!! he bebido suficiente cerveza en mi vida como para que mi sangre sea mucho más afin al alcohol que tu papaito Animus. No significas nada para mí, amaría más a una buena jarra alemana de cerveza que a uno sólo de tus pelos.  
Animo: Damm bier, Damm bier¿? :)  
LordBlack: Bastaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! Tanta charla y tanta parrafada me está tocando los tamagos !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.

- Lordblack levanta las manos hacia el cielo y comienzan a descender un montón de rayos a través de su brazos. -

LordBlack: Gomennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn Hameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

- Un inmenso bolón sale disparado de las manos de Lordblack hacia el cuerpo de Darkmon.- 

Darkmon: Jejeje.

- Darkmon levanta el dedo índice de su mano derecha y detiene el bolón.-

Darkmon: Con estos fuegos artificiales piensas detenerme¿?. De verdad pensábais que matar a una persona que ha conquistado casi todo Frikun iba a ser derrotado tan fácilmente?. Animo, va siendo hora de que sepas la verdad. Mira capullito de alhelí, mi padre Animus no me expulsó del reino por cualquier razón meramente trivial. Mi padre, el gran Animus, tenía un reino, y quería defenderlo, se dio cuenta que una persona que sólo responde a estímulos sexuales no podría conseguir tal cosa. Así que me destinó a mí, junto a los Caballeros del Zodiaco, para que aprendiera las artes JediOtakus y la estrategia bélica. Por eso he estado tanto tiempo en la sombra, porque desde la oscuridad se hacen los mayores (y mejores) planes. Estáis acabados....  
Kamisama: Y una mierda!.......... Por los Tres Tigretones!!!!. Muere babioso!!!!!!.

- Kamisama saca su espada de dos metros de largo y prepara una estocada mortal en la dirección de la mano de Darkmon. Justo cuando casi estaba a punto de cortar en trocitos el brazo de Darkmon, un objeto disparado a gran velocidad golpea duramente la cabeza de nuestro joven guerrero venido del futuro.-

Kamisama: Augh ¡Qué diablos!. Una minami!!! Me han hecho una brecha en la cabeza con una maldita minami!!!, ¿Quien a podido ser?  
Matsuyama: Pobres ignorantes, realmente pensabáis que iba a dejar a un pardillo como Darkmon conquistar todo este gran reino él solito¿?.  
Darkmon: No te pases, y ayúdame con este bolón, que parece que no, pero cansa.  
Matsuyama: Nada, pesa¿?, molesta¿?, ahora mismo te ayudo.

- Matsuyama coge un página al azar de un número al azar de una de las revistas minami, y se la lee a Darkmon. Inmediatamente Darkmon muere de infarto del corazón.-

Kamisama: Joer... Veinte capítulos con la cantinela de "vamos a por Darkmon"... ¿para esto? Me parece que los lectores van a pedir vuestras cabezas, guionistas de pacotilla. (N. de los Autores: A nosotros nos la trae bien floja XD).

Matsuyama: No falla. A nada que le leo una hoja de mi revista a algún entendido de manga, este muere de infarto en el acto, eso si no se vuelve loco y le deja de gustar el manga, el anime, el ramen y cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con lo nipón. ¿Queréis ser vosotros los siguientes?.  
Todos: Noooooooooooooooo.  
Animo: Dejadme a mí, yo estoy inmunizado, una vez fui uno de ellos, sé como contrarrestar ese ataque.

-.Animo pega un silbido y manga aparece de detrás de unas cortinas.-

Matsuyama: Manga, mmm, así que es cierto, ¿Vienes a darme una paliza?  
Manga: Vaya pequeñin, lo has adivinado tú solito, o lo has leído en alguna mailing list por algún casual ¿?.  
Matsuyama: En fin, toma estooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!

.-Matsuyama lanza una minami a la altura del cuello de manga, pero éste saca un bate de beisbol oficial de la NBL (National Baseball League) y remata la minami, volviéndose el golpe contra el propio Matsuyama.-

Matsuyama: No puede ser... ha parado mi gran golpe, y viene hacia mí....!!!

- Mientras, mucho más lejos... -

Toshiki: Joer que largo se me está haciendo este viaje... ¿cuanto queda para llegar?  
Saeba: Mmm... bastante rato así que hazte a la idea...  
Toshiki: Por cierto... Me pregunto que pasará con nuestra misión, Yota aún no nos ha contado nada, y desde que partimos va unos metros por delante sin decir palabra...  
Saeba: Yo también tengo curiosidad. Me gustaría saber a cambio de qué El Emperador nos ofreció la información sobre el paradero de Krestas.  
Yota: Todo a su debido tiempo, muchachos, todo a su debido tiempo...

- Volvemos al combate... -

- Una gran mancha de sangre cubría todo el suelo -

Todos: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Todos: Por qué has hecho eso¿?

-. No todo es lo que parece, ya que una tercera persona había irrumpido en el Salón dejando a todos perplejos con su inusitada velocidad.- 

Todos: Meiko!!!; por qué has dado tu vida por ese estúpido¿?¿?  
Meiko: Lo sé, he sido tonta, ¿verdad?. No sé, fue un impulso, no sé por qué le amo.   
Todos: Nosotros tampoco, pero bueno.

- En esto que aparece Krestas todo cabreado... -

Krestas: LordBlack, hijo de la chingada! Te tengo una reservada para cuando acabe todo este putiferio!... \_/ Pero antes tengo que salvar el mundo (y soy más chulo que Travolta en Grease)...

- Krestas recoge a Meiko y la pone en un lugar seguro. Luego le planta cara a Matsuyama (esto es como el Final Fantasy, los combates son por turnos XD) -

Krestas: Mira tú por donde... el gran Matsuyama ante mí. Me veo obligado a tomar cartas en el asunto e intentar detenerte, aunque quiero que sepas que no soy amante de la violencia. Tenemos que estar toda la vida luchando. ¿?  
Matsuyama: En eso consiste todo esto. Sangre, sangre y más sangre! Quiero veros rabiar!! Os voy a producir acidez estomacal y espasmos musculares a todos y cada uno de los que estáis en Frikun. No podréis aguantar el amargo sabor de mis frases.  
LordBlack (pensando): A ver si me entero... Yo sabía que Darkmon me traicionaría cuando le acogí, pero lo que no sabía que Matsuyama estaba detrás de todo esto... Además, con tanto fornicio nunca nos pusimos a buscar a "Manolo, el agujero negro artificial", pero Darkmon ya está muerto así que supongo que no importa... Joder que marrón, y todavía está por aclarar el tema de los dioses, ¿por qué nos detuvieron aquella vez? ¿Es entonces ahora el combate definitivo?... y... ¿¡cómo es que no me ha salido un guión en condiciones!?  
Krestas: Bueno, mira, vas a sentarte y hacer lo que digamos.

-. Krestas repite esa frase mientras hace un gesto "Jedi" con los dedos índice y corazón de su mano derecha.-

Matsuyama: Acaso piensas que tus técnicas JediOtaku podrán conmigo¿?¿?. Yo soy el Rey Otaku, yo he inventado todo lo referente al mundo otaku. No podrás conmigo. Muere estúpido....

- Matsuyama lanza un CD-ROM lleno de páginas webs inútiles hacía el corazón de Krestas. Pero Krestas se concentra y logra detener el CD-ROM con su fuerza de voluntad, y lo desvía hacia un extremo de la sala -

Animo: Coño! Casi me cortas el pelo a la altura del gaznate!!!  
Krestas: Ups, perdona, se me ha escapado ^_^U

-. Con Kamisama inútil, con Lordblack impotente ante su desgaste físico por lanzar el bolón, y Animo sin ganas de luchar demasiado y sólo pensando en echar el casquete de las 5:00, todo parecía decidido a terminar allí mismo, pues Krestas tampoco tenía poder suficiente para acabar con Matsuyama. Pero un nuevo guerrero conocido por todos aparece en la sala.-

Yriell: Soy el Angel Oscuro, lo dioses de la Constelación A.D.A.M están presenciando al batalla y me han enviado aquí para daros la lección definitiva.  
Matsuyama: Otro pardillo por los alrededores, ya sólo nos falta Shiza. Mira Yriell, porque nos hayamos ido de copas, no vengas tu ahora a dartelas de chulín. Que coño es eso de la a.d.a.m?  
Yiell: La A.D.A.M es la constelación que lo gobierna todo, pero ya no debéis llamarala así, ahora se llama la M.A.D.A.M.   
Krestas: Anda, esto me suena...  
Matsuyama: ¿A qué viene ese cambio de nombre?.   
Yriell: Bueno, es para no dar la tabarra durante los siguiente capitulos sobre la organización, es que algunos puede que la confundan. Mentes Anormales Dedicadas Al Manga. Es la asociación que todo lo gobierna (lo repito por si algún despistadillo se lo había saltado). De hecho Frikun es un mundo virtual gobernado por ellos y creados por ellos.

-.Todos los presentes muestran un gran asombro, menos Kamisama, que parece enterderle.-

Kamisama: Es cierto chicos. Yo vengo del futuro, y sé lo que ahora va a pasar.  
Yriell: Bravo Kami, tres puntos colega!, La M.A.D.A.M quiere seguir jugando con vosotros, se ha cansado de vuestro mamoneo y va a cambiar las reglas del juego. A partir de ahora váis a viajar a otra dimensión, os vamos a poner a prueba y a divertirnos un rato a vuestra costa. Por cierto, LordBlack, sé que creías ciegamente en mí, pero entiende que debo mi vida a la M.A.D.A.M y no puedo traicionarles, pero espero que esto no afecte a nuestro pacto de intercambio de lolitas y hentai.  
LordBlack: Eso nunca. Pero explicanos, ¿por qué debemos creerte?. Honestamente creo que no dices más que chorradas. Si tanto alardeas de ser un enviado de lujo, demuéstralo , yo sigo aquí en mis trece, yo soy el que tengo y tú el que careces.Vamos, demuestra lo que dices con hechos....  
Krestas: ¬¬U LordBlack eres un bocazas...

-.Yriell sonrie mientras todos se quedan mirando atónitos -

Kamisama: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Animo: Oye, en esa otra dimensión.... ¿Hay mujeres?. ¿No será como mi escuela politécnica, verdad?  
Yriell: Confía en mí, nunca te traicionaría. Y tu Matsuyama, guarda esa minami donde pueda verla, o te haré desaperecer de las Friki Cruzadas, y mira que aún te debo un par de cubatas, pero ni por esas...

... Todo se vuelve negro, un estruendoso ruido ensordece a todos los presentes.Kamisama llora de deseperación porque ve que no ha podido evitar la catástrofe. Animo asume el viaje dimensional con ilusión. Krestas sólo trata de pensar en el rostro de Akemi para que éste le de luz. El resto de personas que estaban en el Salón, no piensan, sólo sufren de dolor...

... En el campamento, todos miran al cielo...

Jax: Jopé, ¿ya es de noche? Me he perdido el capítulo de hoy de Marmalade Boy!!! ... coño... ¿¡qué está pasando!?  
Amai-Chan: Kamisama...  
El resto de chicas: Animo... (N. de Krestas: Sí, vale, lo reconozco, esta escena queda un poco fantasma, pero dejemos que Animo piense que es verdad ^_~)

... Mucho más lejos...

Yota: Esto no me gusta... Preparáos para lo peor.

El sol desaparece a lo lejos, el día se convierte en noche. La textura del suelo se deforma y luego desaparece... después da lugar a algo oscuro y tenebroso. Todos miran a Yriell suplicando clemencia. El Angel Oscuro estaba moviendo sus hilos, estaba concentrado con sus manos puestas en posición de oración. Cuando de repente se produjo una especie de big bang, nuestros amigos acaban de comenzar un largo viaje...

En el cielo, [Birdy] observa los hechos. Se gira y mira a su superior celestial, que asiente con la cabeza. El ángel murmura un pequeño conjuro y desaparece.

LordBlack: Cagon el copón! Este relato no tenía que terminar así!!! Animo, en cuanto te pille te mato!!! Pq me haces decir esto en el fanfic??? Qué le has hecho a mi guión???

Más lejos...

Animo: Mmm... no sé lo que pasa pero no creo que me vaya a gustar... Anda! Se me ha olvidado coger a Sailor Mars por el camino! ^_^UUU

Y en otro lugar...

Krestas: @_@ Joer cuantos colorines... Esto parece una mezcla entre los créditos de X-Files y la página web de Austin Powers...

* * *

¿FIN?

* * *

Indice Tomo I Epilogo 


	4. Epilogo

* * *

Friki Cruzadas: Epílogo

* * *

¿Es este el fin de las Friki Cruzadas? ¿Dejaremos de dar la paliza? Bueno, hemos de decir un par de cosas respecto a este inesperado "end" de la serie.

Para comenzar hemos de resaltar su irregular redacción, los capítulos se escribían periódicamente sin seguir ningún tipo de regularidad ni orden y cada guionista tenía total libertad (o bastante) para hacer lo que le viniera en gana, sin llegar a emular a Gainax y sus dos últimos capítulos de Evangelion. ^^U

Pero en el último momento, fue Animo quien se encargó del capítulo final, un capítulo que, como comprobaréis, despeja muchas de las incógnitas de la serie (algunas de manera forzada, como ocurrió con "Manolo el agujero negro"), mientras que abre otras nuevas. ¿Qué narices pasa al final de todo esto? ¿Desaparece Frikun realmente?

Seguimos investigando lo que consumió Animo antes de realizar susodicho capítulo XDDD, pero, bromas aparte, este final abierto permite cierta continuidad para crear una segunda parte, en la que de hecho estamos trabajando.

La distorsión interdimensional (jodó con la expresión ^o^ )llevará a nuestros héro... ejem! estooo... protagonistas a nuevas calamidades (llamarlas aventuras no sería técnicamente correcto) situadas en un nuevo mundo. No pensamos desvelar más secretos, pues si Shirow quiere pronto podremos ofrecerlas de aquí a un tiempo.

Muchas gracias (y enhorabuena! no todos lo consiguen!) por haber aguantado hasta aquí.

Un saludo ^^

Nos vemos en Las FrikiCruzadas 2: FreakHeart !!!

The Freak Crusaders Team

* * *

Créditos

* * *

Basado en una idea original de LordBlack (y así empieza la desgracia... XD)

Guión y paranoias varias: LordBlack, Darkmon, Animo y Krestas

Imágenes, maquetación y revisión de: Animo y Krestas (bueno, alguna que otra foto guarra es de LordBlack, todo hay que decirlo XDDDD).

Starring: La peña de la Mailing List de Mangaforum (que lujazo! ^o^)

Estrellas Invitadas: Matsuyama (menuda estrella ^^U), Adolfito, Yota, Toshiki, Saeba, El Emperador (¿quien será, será...?).

Extras: Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. Un aplauso, que aguantaron mucho durante el rodaje con esas corazas tan pesadas!

Efectos Especiales: Silicon Dolls Graphics

- Mangaforum 1999/2000 -  


* * *

LordBlack (lordblack@natural.es), Darkmon (darkmon@mixmail.com),  
Animo (animo@arrakis.es), Krestas (krestas@jet.es)

Todos ellos son guerreros del Clan Mangaforum.

* * *

Prologo Index 


End file.
